Hybrids Council: Rise of the Elemental Dragon
by Lucifer 999 Morningstar
Summary: what would happen if Natsu got sick after all his training and was unable to go to the s class trails how will he take it when he loses his friends and family? will Mira be able to help him thorough it? what will happen to the guild? lets find out
1. The Return

alright every one this is my first fanfiction and i dont have a betareader. so im sorry for any mistakes i just had this idea that i wanted to write. so again i am sorry for any mistakes im dyslexic so sorry so enjoy

"people talking"

 _people thinking_

 **"dragons/demons talking"**

 ** _dragons/demons thinking_**

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

Chapter One

/Natsu POV/

/Magnolia x784\\\

"We're almost home little buddy" Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye sir" Happy and Natsu continue in to magnolia and headed to the guild. it had been a year since they had left the guild for natsu to train and it was almost time for the s class trails and natsu wasnt going to miss them. natsu ran throught the streets happy hot on his tail

"Hurry up Happy "

"Achooo" natsu said.

"Slow down then Natsu. By the way are you geting sick" Happy ask/said. Natsu stops at the guild doors

" No way achooo dragons dont achooooo get sick achooo" Natsu said in between sneezes.

"It sounds like it to me and there something is wrong with your eyes" Happy said with a curious examining Natsu eyes.

"Whats wrong with them!" natsu ask panicking.

" I dont know there red now and they have slits like Gajeel's" Happy resoponed.

"We should get in and ask him then, he should know whats wrong them" the pink haired dragon slayer said.

"Aye sir" with one swith movement the door of the guild came off. leave an open door way with a cloud of smoke blinding everyone keeping the face of the guilty person unseen from anyone.

/ Fairy Tail POV/

the guild was silence by the door of the guild being kicked off its hinges sending everyone on high alert intial they realize who it was standing at the door. there one and only pink haired fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel


	2. Explanations

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

Chapter two

/magnolia x784\\\

"natsu" mira was the only one able to speak. "hey mira i told you i would be gone for much longer." natsu stood there with his wide grin. when every got there thougths together they began to shout many where still upset that he left with out tell anyone. lucy was the most upset because natsu brought her to the guild and then left. everyone wanted and need answers. everyone turned to mira and erza was to ask the question on everyones mind. "you knew where he went and why?" mira felt guilty she knew why he left and understood why. she just hope the other would. "yes...I knew" everyone was quiet no one said a word so she continued " that why he showed up when Phantom Lord showed up."

/flashback\\\

"what is that" the members of fairy tail asked. the mighty titania was the one to answer " its the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter it has the power to almost match an Etherion blast" mira was the next one to speak " that would destroy the guild and most of magnolia" 'I hope you get get here in time...natsu' she thought. ezra got her thoughts together and requiped into her Adamantine Armor. she stood there and prepared for the attack the cannon was at full power and was fired it moved at a fast pace but before it made its way all the way across the ocean a wall of water Rose to stop it. everyone stoop in shock no one in the guild used water magi then they look in front of erza and they saw the one to cause the water to rise. everyone wanted to know who it was and when they found out it was there missing fire dragon slayer. natsu turn around and said "sorry I am late." before he could continue the wall broke. natsu turned back to face the on coming attack he crossed his arms in a X and shouted " **Aqua Dragon:Cross Shield** " the shield wasnt strong enough so he reinforced it natsu shouted on " **Earth Dragon:Cross Shield** , **Sky Dragon:Cross Shield** , **Fire Dragon:Cross Shield**." natsu turned to to his guild and spoke " I know you all have questions but they have to wait. ill answer them later right now i need to stop this. so get down and prepare for the shockwave" everyone got down but erza " natsu you need to move you cant handle this kind of attack" natsu voice became serious and commanding "i said get down" erza did as told and natsu completed casting his final spell " **Unison Raid: Element Dragon Rebellion"** he roared the X crossed sheild begean to push the cannon back when it reached Phantom Lord the guild was attack by the very elements the tsunamis raged from the ocean, columns erupted from the Earth, tornadoes fell from the sky, fire erupted from the ground. the guild was shocked they did think that natsu was this powerful. before they could say anything a figure appeared next to natsu holding lucy. they realized that it was black steel Gajeel from Phantom Lord and he was holding lucy everyone was ready to attack" everyone stop he's joining the the guild i know what he did to team Shadow gear but he's under my orders know he'll explain the rest. i have to go." i a flash fire he was gone. every one looked at gajeel waiting for an explanation.

/later that night\\\

"i've been waiting for you...mira" said the figure. "i know...i've missed you natsu" said the take over sibling. "i know but i have to leave for a little while longer. i still have to learn lightning but after that i can take you on that date i promise" after Natsu said that Mirajane blushed.

for the rest of the night they talked and enjoyed being with each other.

/end flashback\\\

"i achoo asked her achoo not to achooo say anything." natsu said then erza spoke "you left with out a word...to train" the Knight was geting angrer with every word "then you show up and destroyed a whole guild and left with a explanation then showed up like nothing happen" erza finished. natsu turn to gajeel then back to erza "gajeel didnt achooooo tell you" erza said "all he told us was that you where the true king and he would follow you" natsu nodded and told them the story of his training and they filled him in on what he missed.the hold time he was sneezing and coughing and was now running a fever. he told everyone that he was fine and went to talk to gajeel who told him the slits in his eyes meant that he hit a new point in his power. gray and erza walked up to natsu and demanded they fight him natsu was ready to fight but before he could agree he fainted.


	3. Tragedies

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

Chapter three

/magnolia x784\\\

Mirajane was the first to react.

" Jet go get Porlyusica now! Gajeel get him to the infirmary" Jet used his high speed magic to rush to get her. When he came back Gajeel had moved Natsu up to the infirmary. when Porlyusica saw natsu she said

" its been a while since i healed him" Gajeel move away from Natsu to let Porlyusica take a look at him. Jet moved to get a better look but unknown to him he stepped a little to close and a wave of powerful magic hit him and knocked him back. Jet was stuck in a man size hole in the wall everyone was confused to how Natsu's magic was so strong and why did the huge wave of magic come from him but thanks to the Iron Dragon Slayer one of the questions where answered

"Natsu is the new elemental dragon king when he is unable to protect his self or respond to others his magic tries to protect him. unless a member of his dragon guard or mate magic aura is around who ever is going into his defense zone like I'm doing for Porlyusica."

"so you must be a member of his dragon guard right.?" Erza said/asked at the same time trying not to laugh. Gajeel was confused at the joke because he smelt Natsu all over Mira and he could feel the mate mark on her so Erza should know that Mira is Natsu's mate and wouldn't make that joke. He looked at the she devil and they had a small talk between the two with nothing but a look and he understood they had not told anyone yet and he simply went with it.

"Yes I am. I fall under earth since i am an iron dragon slayer and it is a type of earth. if he keeps training he could change earth from iron to diamond." he explained as the group listened while they waited for news about the pink haired Dragon slayer.

" If what i'm feeling is right Laxus is his guard for lightning" everyone was confused because Laxus wasn't a dragon slayer. Gray asked the question for everyone

"but how he isn't even a dragon slayer and he hasn't even seen Laxus" Happy explain why Laxus was apart of Natsu's dragon guard

"On our way back we ran into him and he told us that he had been kicked from the guild and that he was just going to go for some training so natsu told him that as the new Lightning Dragon King he need a guard but he had to became a real dragon slayer and to do that he had to train under a Lightning Dragon. when he agreed Natsu turn back and took him to Lightning Dragon Queen Astra and now his is there training" At that point everyone understood what all was going on. moments later Porlyusica turned around began to explain that Natsu's body was trying to stable the five elements within him and that he would be out for at least a week minimum.

/ two week and a day\\\

The Guild had left a day ago for the S-class trails Mira stayed to take care of natsu and Makrov told her to tell Natsu when he wake up that he would have to fight Gildarts when they returned to see if was ready for S-class. Mira was behind the bar when fairy tail started shaking as if an explosion had just went off. A few moment later Natsu came down the stair as if nothing happen when he realize the main members of the guild where gone but he then came to the conclusion that they where on Tenrou Island. He looked to Mira who had a sad look in here eyes

"I'm sorry Natsu I know how important the trials were to you but Master said he had a special test for you when he return. He tried waiting for you to wake up but Porlyusica said it would take a week minimum. and it has been two week so they left yesterday" Natsu understood that they couldn't wait for him forever.

" I understand but why are they not back yet and where is Gajeel" the dragon king asked.

" He is at the trials with everyone" natsu looked worried after that answer

"but that cant be right Laxus and him are together right now. they and shouldn't be because Laxus shouldn't be on the island and I feel a lot of fear coming from them for this distance its insane something is very wrong." natsu went to a corner and began to meditate trying to find out what was going on.

/one week later\\\

"He has been over there for a week he hasn't move, ate, or talked to anyone whats he doing?" Happy asked Mira

" i don't know happy"

"Mira..." was the first thing Natsu said in a week

" I think something happen on Tenrou I haven't been able to feel Gajeel's or Laxus's magic in a week no matter how hard i focus" As if on cue the rune knights walked in and gave news no one wanted that day was the start of a depressed Fairy Tail. after a couple of day Natsu was tired of the mood in the guild. so Natsu put Fairy Tail in order. After that they need to choose the next guild master. most of the guild voted for Natsu or Mira but they both wouldn't take up the job so they handed it to Macao. that was the beginning of a new start to re build the guild and bring it up to a new light even with out .

/seven years later\\\

a boat with the fairy tail guild mark on the sail floated throw the air. then a little girl appeared as if she was standing on water she told them to follow her and they did as a glowimg spere rose fro the sea


	4. Welcome Back

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail in any way

Chapter four

/X791\\\

As the boat landed on the water they noticed that the sphere seem to hold the missing island. On the edge of the boat stood a woman in her twenties with white hair going down her back. she was wearing a black dress trimmed in gold with the kanji for dragon queen on the back. The left side was split stopping at her thigh showing a Fairy Tail guild mark that was pitch black and seemed to have moving gold streaks in it. She also had a white scaled scarf tied on her waist. She began to smile as she looked out to the island as the sphere faded.

" He was right." she said as jet appeared next to her.

" They're all there but they haven't aged a day...Mira" Jet took off back to the beach and gathered all of them together. Mira was getting tire of wait for the boat to reach the land. She hasn't seen her friends and family in seven years so as if it was a normal thing she jump from the boat and landed on the island. She walked along the beach and saw every member of fairy tail that she hadn't seen in seven years. Jet had brought all of them to the beach and explained what had happen the past seven years. That they where thought to be died by the magic council and how the whole guild got stronger and how there ace was unbeatable not even gildarts could stop him at that moment everyone began to question who exactly the new ace was. They noticed Mira slowly walked up to them.

"How did you get here so fast Mira" jet asked

"Oh... I just jumped off the boat" the Tenrou group where at a lost for words they couldn't believe that she jumped from the boat when it was still over half way out. Just how strong did the guild get. After an hour the boat hit land the Tenrou group followed them on to the boat and they made there way towards Magnolia. By noon they had made it home but where they where heading didn't match the story that Max and jet told them on the way there.

" Is that the so called guild that is left a run down mill. Don't tell me flame brain burned the guild down" Gray asked. Mira and the rest of the guild on board the ship just smiled. The ground began to shake and the run down mill was lifted from the ground. The guild hall looked exactly as when they left. The Tenrou group had not seen this coming but what they saw next was mind blowing to say the least the water rose and a fleet of warships armed with Jupiter Cannons where floating on the water but they where unlike the one from phantom lord. The ships where split into five groups and the cannons where each put off different kinds of magic aura the red cannons put off fire, the dark blue put off water, the sky blue put off wind, the brown put off earth, and the yellow put off lightning. Mira walked to the end of the boat giving out orders as if it was second nature. She turn to the Tenrou

"Welcome to the nest. Home to the dragon force" Gajeel didn't let her finish

"What is the dragon force and isn't that the guild hall"

"Its the fleet of ship that is controlled by one of the fairy tail member and no this isn't the guild hall. This is where the dragons come to play and the Phoenix spreads his wings." Jet and Droy smiled it would take the Tenrou group a while before they knew who the phoenix was and they will be socked when they piece together and understand her riddle. After looking at the boats the group was ready to go. Jet toke the group ahead while Mira talked to the dragon slayers.

"I wanted to tell you that the ships are your's. Laxus you're in charge of the Tesla fleet. Gajeel you're in charge of the Thera fleet. Wendy your in charge of the Zephyr fleet. Each fleet is lead by dragon slayers of that element"

"who is in charge of the fire and water fleet and what are they called." Laxus asked.

" Gildarts is in charge of the Ragnis fleet. Erza is in charge of the Ocea fleet."

" And who are they" asked Gajeel.

" You will know soon" Mira said as she lead them to the guild hall as the dragon force dove back under water and the nest went under ground. When they made it to the guild hall jaws hit the ground. The Fairy Tail guild hall looked as if it was a Castle. It was six stores high and had five towers. Each tower had a different element around it the. They where knows as Fairy Tails defense towers. When entering the guild hall it was three times bigger on the inside it had hundreds of tables and the bar looped around the perimeter of the guild with bar maids working all around it. The second floor was where the members could get job request. the job board was covering every inch of the wall filled with jobs. The third floor was what seem to be a training floor with targets and dummys. The center was like a ring for fighting. The fourth floor was off limits to any none S-class. They where told that the fifth floor was only for the master. The top floor was for the Phoenix and only the phoenix. The group was going to questions this but before they could two six year old kids ran up yelling. they went right to Mira and she had open arms.

" How are my twins doing." she asked. The boy had spike white hair and tan skin tone. he wore blue jeans that had a red dragon imprint and a black hoody that had a red fire design. On the right sleeve was a red Fairy Tail mark and one the back where the kanji for fire dragon in red. The girl had pink hair that stopped at her back and tan skin tone. She wore blue jeans that had a dark blue dragon imprint and a black hoody that had a dark blue water design. On the left sleeve what a dark blue fairy tail mark and on the back where the kanji for aqua dragon in dark blue. The little boy looked at them with a grin they knew from only one place.

"Hey my name is Gildarts Dragneel and that's my little sister Erza Dragneel"

"I am not your little sister i'm your twin"

"I was born two minutes before you that makes me older"

"Twin sister"

" Little sister"

"Twin"

"Little"

"Twin"

"Little" they continue to argue and before any of the Tenrou group could ask anything bells began to go off and the ground shook

"He's home" the twins yelled. everyone ran outside what the Tenrou group knew as the gildarts shift had began.

"Why is the gildarts shift active."

" Its known as the Phoenix path now Lucy..." before Mira could Finished the twins began to talk

"It means dads home." the six year old said. then they look to Mira.

"can we go meet dad mommy" they asked. befor she could answer a pink haired man was seen a few feet away.


	5. Show Of Power

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer: I do not own any thing from fairy tail if i did Natsu would be smarter

Natsu: Hey

Lucifer: It's true

Natsu: It's not

Mira: Sorry babe but it is

Chapter Five

As the pink haired man made his way to the guild the Tenrou group began to put the pieces together. The man walk down the path was Natsu. He was married to Mira and had two kids. They had only been gone for seven years. What has happen to the world. They could only say one thing

"What" When he was in full view you could see he was wearing high-collared black robes with red trim, along with a large, flowing golden toga draped around his torso. the toga had a seal in black that they didn't recognize, but the third master did it was the seal for the wizard Saints. When Natsu was standing in-front of them no one could speak so the twins did. Erza jumped into Natsu's arms

"Daddy all your friends you told us stores about are back" Natsu looked up the same grin he had seven years ago

"Sup" the group just looked not knowing what to say. Gray was going to say something but Gildarts pushed everyone out the way and shot at natsu with a blazing fist.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Natsu blocked the attack with nothing but a finger and when the two forces made contact it made shock waves. The group was surprise at the force behind the punch for a six year old this boy was strong. Natsu stood there and let Gildarts land a few hits land before he picked him up by the hood stopping him from making any kind of movement. The young dragon slayer wasn't giving up that easy.

"Dad fight me"

"Not right now son I've got some old friends to catch up with." natsu said and looked at the Tenrou group noticing they hadn't aged a day

"Who am I fighting first." Erza was the first of the Tenrou group to speak since Natsu showed up. She re-quip her sword and held it up to Natsu's face and said

" I Erza Scarlet will battle you"

"OK, I King Natsu Dragneel will fight you" The Tenrou group jaws hit the ground at natsu rank of king.

"You shouldn't be trying to fight my dad" Gildarts said with much pride being the son of the Natsu Dragneel

"Shut up brat" Gray said but at that moment the ground shock and an aura that made even natsu step back was rolling off the young Erza and Mira as they both in unison said

"Don't talk to him like that" before they could do anything Gray was punch in the the face and sent flying in to the guild at high speed, but before he hit the guild he was hit with an upper cut to the chin and sent into the air. Then right before he started to fall he was punched in the chest and was sent over the guild and with a final blow Gray was sent to the ground on the beach behind the guild make a crater the size of a ship. Everyone ran to the back of the guild to see who put Gray in a hole and when the smoke cleared standing tall with a blank face was Gildarts. Gray got out of the hole holding his rib that clearly been broken.

"Your goin..."

"Don't do it gray"

"Shut up, your son hit the wrong person"

"Stop Gray he could really hurt you. I know you have a few broken bones" Mira said

"He's a six year old he can't be that strong" gray said. Gildarts looked to Natsu who just nodded in approval.

"So the baby needs to ask his daddy for help" Gray said try not to laugh with his broken ribs.

"This is going to hurt" Jet said as Max nodded. Gildarts shoot off at gray as his body was set ablaze

" **Fire Dragon Vortex** "He began to run around Gray in circles

"This fight is over before it starts" Mira said to Natsu

"I know Mira I tried to stop it but when you challenge a dragon its no way out"

"What are you talking about the fight just started" Lucy said/ask

" Yes it is this move was made to fight ice, snow, and wind mages. The heat is so high in the center that wind is sent up and out. Ice or snow is unable to form. If he reach the max speed the vortex closes then fire is shoot from every which way and there is no way out. This is its weaken state so it want hurt that bad. This is why we are nine out of the wizard saints" Ezra said.

"So you two share the rank nine of the wizard saints" Lucy asked

"Yes where a team. We have always work together that's what makes use strong. Right dad?"

"Yes honey" Natsu answered

"And whats with the 'true' twin dragon" Wendy asked

" Its has to do with Sabertooth" Natsu said with a unreadable face.

" There two dragon slayers named Sting and Roge that claim to be twin slayers because they use light and shadow magic." Erza said venom in her voice

"But they have nothing on you and your bother" Natsu said putting her down out of his arms.

"Now lets stop your bother before he kills Gray" Natsu walked up to the vortex and with a swift movement he stop and removed an enrage Gildarts from the vortex but the vortex continued so Natsu raised his hand and the fire began to move to and formed a sphere that he than ate. All that was left was a burned and beat down Gray. Natsu walked up to him and said four simple word

"I told you so" then his hand glowed and a light blue magic circle with the head of a dragon in the center formed. A calm breeze washed over Gray and he began to heal. Gildarts started shouting about how much work he put into hurting gray and that Natsu just rune it. Natsu just pulled him away while Gray got up walk next to Lucy.

"Now where was I, right now Erza are you ready" Erza walked to the other side of the beach and was ready to fight.

"To make it fair i'll only use re-quip magic but i'll show you its real power" Natsu said as his power began to rise.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Fight"


	6. Power Of Re-quip

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer:I do not own any thing from fairy tail or fate stay night if i did snowflake would be writing.

snowflake1012: Uh What!

Lucifer:I wouldn't let you write fanfiction.

snowflake1012: Just try to stop me. By the way come and read Rise Of The Celestial Princess it's awesome

Natsu: You better believe it!

Lucifer: Don't say that we don't own Naruto either that's just more copywriter.

Naruto: I don't go around say I'm fired up

Chapter six

Erza and Natsu both stood still neither dared to make a move until Erza re-quip her classic heavens wheel sword. So Natsu re-quip as while. Natsu's sword hilt was red and had dragon like wings for a hand guard that three dragon heads came from and form the body/tip of the blade. Erza began to strike at a high speed but Natsu simple side step or blocked. After a few minutes Erza put some space between the two as a light covered her body

" **Re-quip: Fire Empress** " Erza was now wearing a new armor. This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way. in her hand was A large sword which is mostly dark red in color, with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and bears orange decorations on its hand guard. Natsu stood unfazed as memories of the old days came back. Then a grin began to form on the dragon slayers face as he let his power flow around him

"Let's see how you handle this. **Re-quip: Legacy Armors: Legacy Of The Fire Dragons** " A red light covered Natsu's body and a few minutes later the light cleared. Natsu was now wearing a new set of clothes and his hair even changed colors and was now red. Natsu was wearing a pair of sneakers that were made out of black dragon scales (imagine Jordans Flights), a pair of black jeans also made of dragon scale held up by a belt with a black dragon head bulcle with crimson red eyes, a black t-shirt, and to finish it off he wore a open trench coat made of red dragon scale with what looked like black markings the resembled fire. When you looked at his head with an addition to the new hair color he had a crown made of bones and looked as if it was on fire. Erza took the time to look over Natsu's new armor before with out a warning ran at Natsu and began to strike. Natsu seem to stand still but none of Erza attacks where landing. At the speed Ezra was going sand began to form a dust cloud. After a few more minutes of trying to land a blow Erza took to the sky and held her sword up as a fire ball form at the tip. She then shoot to Natsu. she knew that any other time Natsu would just eat it but he was only using re-quip magic so that should hurt a lot. To her surprise the fire was adsorbed by the armor and it was now glowing red.

"This armor has the power of a dragon so attacking with fire was not a good idea. Just like dragon slayers this armor can absorb fire and then attack with it the only down side is it can not make fire but thanks to you it has the fire it needs. **Rage** **Of The Fire Dragons."** fire blasted out of the armor and formed three dragons and struck Erza. two hit her from below and she sent higher into the sky. the last one hit her head first and sent her into the ground. After the dust cleared Erza was standing with a smile on her face.

"Now Natsu you should know even dragons have a weakness just like your armor. If I don't use fire you cant attack with it and you have no weapon so lets finish this" Erza ran at Natsu at a high speed but to Natsu she was moving slower than time it's self. He slowly lift his hand above his head and the moment Erza was in front of him he slammed his hands down.

" **Re-quip: Legacy Weapons: Voice Of The Sun.** " Erza only hand time to jump out of the way as something came crashing down. when she was a good distance away she tried to see what type of weapon Natsu had but she only saw a wide glowing blade then it was gone. Only leaving Natsu standing in front of a crater that was turned to glass which lead Erza to believe that the weapon packed a lot of heat

"You where the one always tell me not to rush in, to think before you do and never to under estimate any battle"

"I didn't rush in your guard was down and you had no weapon"

" I do have one but no one has ever seen it not for this armor any way"

"Why"

"Earthland may never know. now lets finish this" Natsu's magic began to rise

"This is the true power of re-quip" the Tenrou group was amazed at how much natsu had grown and he was only using one type of magic

"what is going on know Mira" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is going to use re-quip to its full power"

"Which means what" Max was the one to answer

"Natsu has so much magic he can make something he calls a reality marble that take anyone he what to his own little world where he has create exact copies of any weapon he has seen in books to in battle that's what gives Natsu the Edge on any weapon holder" Everyone looked back to Natsu to see his next move

"This move has two way to work but I can only teach you one because you don't have a healing factor so watch closely this will be your edge in battle when your low on magic." Erza simple node ready for any thing.

" **I am the bone of my sword...steel is my body and fire is my blood...I have created over a thousand blades...Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life.** **Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything... _So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works_.**" After Natsu finished fire shoot out and from around everyone but is wasn't given of any type of heat. Then gears come down from the sky and the land form changed. there where now blades and different kinds of weapons every where.

"This is my world any weapon I've seen or read about is here no magic is need after this all I have to do is think it and its in front of me so lets end this." In seconds there where swords inches away from hitting Erza and Natsu was holding a blade to her neck so she had no choose but to give up. the weapon began to vanish as the world changed back to normal. Natsu was now back in his original clothing but before he could speak two axes came flying towards him but Gajeel and Laxus each grabbed one stopping them in there track. At the edge of the beach four figures where standing.

"Who are you" the third master yelled

"Where not here for low lives just the royal family"


	7. Enter Chaos

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer: I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi: The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins in any way.

Sinbad/natsu/Meliodas: We know get to the story!

Lucifer: Sorry I have to tell them

Meliodas: OK lets go

Lucifer: on to the story

Chapter Seven

The guild members where ready protest but before they could they Natsu's voice boomed as he moved in front of Mira and the twins. Wendy had also moved and was now in front of him with Laxus and Gajeel in front of her.

"What do you need with me and family Chaos" Natsu asked with a commanding voice. The Tenrou group where all wanting to ask the same thing but Carla asked the unasked.

"Who or what is Chaos" Droy was the one to who cleared everything up up for the Tenrou group who where lost.

"They are the keys to the apocalypse. the guardians of Acnologia The Black Dragon and the dragon we thought kill you all long ago. There names are Conquest, War, Famine and Death" As they looked at the four they could see each had the own weapon. Death had two axes a throwing ax and a Borad ax and wore what looked like an uniform of a solider. Conquest had a spear in his hand while a bow and arrow rested on his back. He wore the armor of a Samurai. War had a Sword of fire and wore the armor of a Knight. Famine had a large Scythe and wore a cloak with metal mask.

"Are you coming of your own free will or do we have to fight" Death asked. Natsu looked to his wife and kids who then nodded

"Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel get of the way know." the dragneel family's magic began to flare as they all shouted in unison.

" **Re-quip: Royal Dragon Armor** " With a flash of golden light they where all in a new armor. Natsu's new armor consisted of black pants with a golden belt that had a large silver dragon shape buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gold lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with golden plates to protect his shins. He had a golden plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black finger-less gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. Gildarts wore the same but silver was seen where the gold was on Natsu's. For Mira's armor almost every part of it is seemingly made of golden metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of scale-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal dragon with open wings on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport scale-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of scales that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like dragon 's armor is a dual toned armor is composed of a simple black breastplate joined to the collar, which sports a heart centered between two dragon wing-shaped epaulettes. The pauldrons are structured by two black plates, faintly shaped like dragon wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards. They are adorned by intricate ornamental dragon wings on each pauldron. The gauntlets completely envelop her arms and feature prominent scale-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The waist-guard is made up of plates attached to the breastplate, surrounded by a thin belt around her waist, and has a short, golden skirt underneath covering her upper thighs.

"So this is the royal family" Death said

"The twin slayers and number nine wizard saint code names Tsunami and Sunburst. The face of Fairy Fail and number five wizard saint code name She-Devil and Dragon Queen. The ace of Fairy Tail and number one wizard saint code name the Elemental Phoenix, Elemental Dragon King, and Etherious Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D." as Death finish. He shoot at Natsu at full speed most members where unable to see the movement. Natsu rushed forward as while when a light shine on his back as a sword was re-quip. Natsu pulled the sword out and many could not believe that it was The Holy Sword White Excalibur. It is a majestic long sword that is almost entirely white in color, including the handle. The cross guard is shaped like a small set of angle wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three galaxy blue gems on it. Natsu and Death where at it blow for blow until Death jumped back and throw his ax. Just as planned Natsu jumped out of the way. When he did a spear was sent at him full speed so as if second nature he blocked it with his sword. what he was not ready for was for War and Famine to attack from both side but just in time the twins blocked the attack and then began to enter combat with them so they where out of the way before he could get a breath Death was back and ready to fight. So he could try to get an upper hand Natsu re-quip a second sword on to his back. This one looked just like The Holy Sword White Excalibur but it was the it's twin The Demonic Sword Black Excalibur. It is a demonic long sword that is almost entirely black in color, including the handle. The cross guard is shaped like a small set of demon wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three crimson red gems on it. Natsu grabbed the second blade then him and Death where at blow for blow once again but this time Death was slowly losing ground.

"faster, faster, faster i must go faster." Natsu said as his speed slowly rises. The two sword hit each other for a small moment. The holy sword now had black flames on it and the demonic sword had white flames

" **Sword Master: Forgotten Art: Lost Twin Blades: Holy Demonic Srike** " Natsu shouted as all of his blows landed on Death. Mira and twins jumped out the from there battles with the other three which lead the other three slayers to help Death in his Battle with the Dragon King. Natsu's speeds was unbelievable in seconds he had knocked all four slayers back and had them on complete defense. Black flames covered Natsu's body as he made his first real attack

" **Judgement of the Gods: Rain Of The Heavens** " A thousand blades fell from the sky on to chaos. Before they could attack Natsu started the second part of his attack. Natsu's body was know covered in white flames as he hit the ground with his sword as the ground opened up.

" **Punishment Of The Devils: Pull Of The Underworld** " Below Chaos hands rose from the ground pulling and clawing at them. With the little time Natsu turned to wife

" Mira is she here" Before she could answer a hooded women walked past everyone making her way up next to Mira. When she pasted Lucy felt something familiar about her. Something about her magic drew Lucy to her. When the women was front and center she pulled out a key and simply stated.

" **Open The Path: The Dragon Sin Of Wrath: Meliodas.** " In a flash crimson red light a teen age boy appeared with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder. in his hand was a sword that has a broken blade attached to a green hilt. The hilt has two handles in the design of a twisted dragon which has three spikes on its head and on its back. The longer handle has the dragon's head at the end while the shorter handle has what appears to be a claw. The Tenrou group was speechless when he ran up to Erza and looked up her skirt. Erza re-quip a sword and began to slice him after a hundred of them everyone thought he was dead but he got up unharmed.

"Meliodas, Natsu needs you do that later" The woman stated. Meliodas turn to the battle and saw Chaos powering up their roars. He quickly jumped in front of the Dragneel family and prepared to block the attack.

"What is he going to do with a broken sword" Asked Rray not sure what a boy was going to do with a broken blade.

"Just watch" Said the woman as everyone focused on the battle where Chaos shoot there roars full power at the young boy.

" **Death...** "

" **Conquest...** "

" **War...** "

" **Famine...** "

" **...Dragon Roar** " Chaos called in unison the four attacks fused and inches away from hitting the group Meliodas sliced it and called an attack of his own.

" **Full Counter** " The attack was sent back at them. The slayers where not ready for this so they where sent fly in the air. Natsu and Meliodas shared a look. At that moment Meliodas re-quip a plain short sword and then him and Natsu where back to back and they stated in perfect unison

" **Twin Black Hounds** " Two large dogs made of black flames attacked the four members of chaos and trapped them in a inferno of black flames. after those back to back powerful attacks Natsu and Meliodas where try to catch there breath

" I think the was a little to much" Meliodas stated as Natsu nodded in agreement.

" Yea but that gives us time. We just need Leo and Sinbad to show." At that moment in a flash of light Leo was standing in front of the two

"The big cat has been let out of his cage" The dragon sin said trying to pick a fight with Leo. The lion was about to reply but Natsu called out to them.

"There breaking free and Sinbad is not here yet"

" I can hold them a little longer so he needs to get here soon" Leo began to power as a bright light shine from him

" **Lion Brilliance** " He shouted as he released a large amount of light that covered a wide radius. Which he used to blind Chaos. As the light cleared and a man stood tall in front of the group. It was the man they where waiting for Sinbad. Sinbad is a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Sinbad also wear a lot of jewelry. Sinbad also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up.

"Sorry I'm late but lets get this over with I have to train for the Grand Magic Games" Everyone nodded and began to power up.

" **Elemental Dragon King Council Unison Raid: Destruction** " Natsu said so they all knew which attack to use

"Isn't that a little to much" Sinbad asked.

"No, They are dragon slayers and they can match me and the Dragon Guard six against one when we're at full power so we need to take them out" Natsu's power began to sky rocket as black scales with golden tips began to form and fuse with the armor. His hair got longer and spikier as it turned pitch black with gold streaks.

"Really Natsu END dragon king mode" Mira asked not thinking it would take that much power.

"Yea I need to end this know. Get ready you three" He said looking at the lion, the sin, and the djinn. Sinbad power began to raise as he held his sword out and cast his spell " **The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magic and empower my will with your great ability! Come forth, Baal!** " A bright light shined as lightning hit Sinbad and he then had a new from.


	8. Battle of Chaos

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer: I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi:The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins

Mira: We know if you did I would be with my dragon

Lucifer: Yea, he would be with you or Erza

Erza & Mira: WHAT!

Lucifer: Nothing. :) On to the story

Erza: No get back here

Chapter Eight

In this new form Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. In this form, Sinbad gains the sword of Baal. The sword has a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of Baal with blue scales. This form gave off so much magical power it affected the people around him. Natsu looked around and saw the members of Fairy Tail on there knees close to passing out so walked up to Sinbad and flicked him in seconds he had left the atmosphere breaking the sound barrier four times. When he slowed his self down he came falling down full speed. Right before he hit the ground he opened his wings and hit the ground making a crater at the point of impact. Sinbad had a look of anger on his face.

"What did you do that for Natsu"

"Why is your magic pressure so dense Sinbad your going to kill my guild mates."

"Your the one doing it idiot. My magic gives off lightning. Do you see lightning?" Natsu pause

"We need to hurry because I cant conceal my power any more then this. Leo...Meliodas hurry up so we can get this over with and get them training for the GMG."

"Got it" The two spirits said in unison.

"Let me get this party started" The dragon sin said as his magic began to sky rocketed but, then it stopped and before anyone knew what was going on he had made his way two Mira and grabbed her breast. That moment he realized his mistake and he feared for his life. The twins came from no where and punched him in the face and sent him flying into Natsu. Natsu grabbed his skull and looked him in the eye. A moment later the sin slammed into the ground.

"This is no time from games and there is never a time for you to touch my wife" Natsu said clearly holding in anger.

"OK OK and you two didn't have to hit me so hard." he said pointing at the twins who looked as if they where ready to kill him. Meliodas simply waved the two off and turned to focus on the fight for real this time.

"What ever lets end this you need to get ready for the for the GMG anyway." The dragon sin's magic began sky rocket once again.

" **Re-quip: Sacred Treasure: Demon Sword Lostvayne"** In a flash of light Meliodas had a new sword in hand. Lostvayne is a curved short sword with the Dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five holes along the sharp blade. The members of Fairy Tail had finally recovered thanks to the low level Fairy Spear that was formed around them and they where amazed at the power coming for the group. Others *Gray* where in a state of rage that a demon was in there guild but Lucy was in a different mind set all together. She had notice a look on Leo's face she did not like.

"Leo I know you think something could happen but I fixed it so you stay in control and when Lucy is stronger all her spirits can do it" Natsu said trying to insure Leo that everything will be OK.

"OK" was the only thing said as his power began to rise

 **" When Light Is Turned To Darkness, When The Eclipse Starts And The Light Is Gone Give Me The Power Of Darkness"** The moon began to cover the sun as Leo's power continued to rise

 **"Eclipse Transformation: Eclipse Leo"** Leo busted in to black flames and when they disappeared the sun was seen again and Leo was in a new form. He now wears black and gold plate armor with a black cape that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Leo now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance.

" **People don't understand the meaning of freedom. Celestial Spirits are doomed to enslavement by humans, even though we are much more powerful than humans! But l am going to demolish this fate. For that sake, I don't care what happens to my life!"** The members of Fairy Tail where confused as to where this statement came but before he couldn't make a move as what looked like a dragon's head formed on his head as a light flashed and Leo fell to the ground. When he got up the sinister smile was gone

"Did it happen" he asked looking to Natsu

"Just for a moment."

"OK. Thanks a lot natsu this will help all the spirits keep Lucy safe until its her time."

"No problem not lets finish this" Everyone got into what looked like a battle formation as Natsu made the first move with the twin blades.

" **Sword Master Lost Art: Yin Yang Twin Annihilation** " Natsu connected his two blades and they began to spin.

"I'm ready twins you go" He said as the twins hair got wilder as it changed coloreds. Sunburst's hair turn red and Tsunamis's hair turned dark blue. They both inhaled and then shouted

" **Fire/Aqua Elemental Dragon Guardian Roar** " A blast of fire and water the size of the guild hall raced to Natsu but before contact was made the twin sword adsorb the two attacks. Then Mira took to the sky as two balls of light formed in her hand one was blue and the other was red.

" **Etherion And Etherious Twin Blast** " The twin attacks raced to Natsu once more and was once again adsorb. Then the two spirits powered up Leo placed his hand on the dragon sin's arm

 _ **"Sacred Treasure Activate: Physical Clone"**_ In a blast of light there an copy of both spirits then both Leo's power up and began to inhale one shouted

" **Dark Regulus Roar"** and the second shouted

" **Regulus Light Roar** " One was a blast of dark flames the other was a blast of golden light. The two roars headed to Natsu and was absorbed once more. Both Meliodas then powered up holding out there swords

" **Demon Art: Hell blaze** " One Meliodas shouted as a pitch black flame shout from the sword like a beam. The other Meliodas began to cast his spell as well.

" **Forbidden Demon Art: Heaven's Flame** " A white flame shout from his sword like a beam. The two beams headed to Natsu and was absorbed just as the other attacks. The attacks could be seen flaring around Natsu's twin blades but they were becoming unstable until Natsu's magic shout up once more to control the blade.

"Sinbad thanks for holding them but I am ready now just need your enchantment" Natsu shouted to the man holding of the slayers. Sinbad jump from the battle and behind Natsu and cast the final spell to complete the raid.

" **Baal Enchantment: Speed** " Blue lightning hit Natsu and began to swirl around him. Natsu began to run at Chaos and was unable to move thanks to the spells Natsu and the others hit them with. When Natsu was in front of them everyone shout at once

" **Dragon Council Judgement: Quadruplet Twin Slash** " Natsu took four twin strikes as he did he shouted

" **Elemental Twin Strike: Fire and Water. Magic Twin Strike: Etherious and Etherion. Regulus Twin Strike: Dark and Light. Flame Twin Strike: Hell and Heaven.** " As the last strike landed Natsu jumped back and the members of fairy tail where shocked at the power of that the attack held. The members of Chaos where in the center of the ocean as a dome of all kinds of attacks hit them but the dome was beginning to raise into the sky until it was gone. From the sky a man seem to fall and Mira was going to catch him but Natsu stopped her.

" Everyone stay behind me no matter what" Everyone was confused but moved behind natsu as they where told. The man to there shock landed gracefully on the beach. When he stood to his full Height he looked at Natsu with a death glare. Natsu was unfazed as he wore a blank face as he spoke.

"Why are you here Acnologia" Everyone in the guild began to panic as they realize the resemblance. In this form Acnologia was a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak which also bears his draconian markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. he then spoke

"I recognize you as my enemy, Dragon and I shall slay you." Natsu began show one thing angry.

"I'll give you tell the count of three to leave." The dragon king began to smile

"So the kid thinks he can fight me know." He got no answer as Natsu stood his ground

"You know what I'll just leave I don't have time for this we both know whats coming up so let skip this fight for today" Acnologia just smiled as he entered his dragon form and picked up the members of Chaos with his claws.

"Just for today Elemental dragon, just today." The dragon toke to the sky as the Tenruo group looked to Natsu as he walked to the guild.

"Come on I tell you everything and I'll get you ready for the Grand Magic Games we only have three months so let make this sort." Everyone followed him into the guild and he told his seven year story in seven hours.

/Seven Hours Later\\\

Team Erza stood outside of the guild ready to leave for there training.

"Gray are you alright" Lucy asked.

"ea, its going to take some time but I'll get over it"

"Who knew our Natsu was the little bother of Zeref" Erza added as she walked up.

"You know he kind of dress like him now" Lucy pointed out. They heard some one calling out to them so they turned around to see the girl the found out to be named Elizabeth she wears a light dress with long sleeves, covered by a fluffy short coat, and fluffy winter boots. Clothing-wise, she wears a blue earring with the symbol of her family, the symbol compromising of the sun, the moon, and stars next two her where the twins and Mira. When they where all together Lucy notice Natsu was no were to be seen.

"Oh almost forgot Natsu had some Ishgar four stuff to handle. Elizabeth will train Lucy since they some what have the same power. The twins will train Wendy since your all dragon slayers. I'll train you Erza since I can use re-quip magic and I'll show you that the spell of Natsu's and he can help you more when he get there. As for you Gray you'll have to train by yourself but Gildarts can help since he uses fire make and there some servant make spells that I'll explain later." Before any one could protest Mira cut them off

"This was Natsu's orders know the girls will ride Tsunami's back and Gray will ride Gildarts back."

"What do you mean ride there back" Wendy asked.

"I'll teach you how to do it all dragon kings and Dragon guards can do it." Sunburst said as they walked into the Forest outside Magnolia. When they got to an open field the twins walked to the center and they began to transform after a few minutes they where know in a dragon forms. They both looked like Igneel just with out the battle scares and Erza has blue color scheme. everyone climbed on as they took off sunburst did a flip dropping Gray.

"First lesson 'new ideas' make your way back up here or die." He said as gray fell to his death.

"He is just like dad and Grandpa do or die"Erza said as they watched Gray fall to his death. Gray final came up with an idea.

" **Ice Make: Slide** " A slide began to form as it did he slide to the ground and looped to the sky as it did it ended. Gray was shot into the sky and landed on Gildart's back. This was going to be a long three months for Gray


	9. Rise Of a God Slayer

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

Lucifer:I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi:The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins in any way

Sinbad: And what if you did

Lucifer:I don't know your show is already awsome

Sinbad: I know

Chapter Nine

/Three Months Later/

It had been three months and team Erza didn't train over a one day. Lucy's spirits invited them to a welcome back party and failed to tell them that one day in there world equals three months in the real world. Erza thinks that Mira and the twins knew that because they left the beach the same time they were invited to the party. When they returned they had three days till the GMG and they had gained no more magic then they had when they left to train. Erza's thoughts about Mira knowing how time travels in the spirit world was right when they found out Natsu sent Crime Sorcierea to help. Natsu set them up as the back up plan if they where not strong enough to match everyone in the GMG. Crime Sorcierea is a guild that was formed by the Elemental dragon king. There ranks where the members of Oracion Seis, two of The Seven Kin Of Purgatory Ultear and Meredy. There leader was Jellal. They where sent by Natsu because Ultear could helped them unlocked there second origins.

"Hey, Erza do you think they're back"

"I don't know Lucy we'll have to see" Erza answered as they walked into the guild hall.

" You know what I'll never get use to all of the new people in the guild" Gray said

"Well you better get use to keeping your pants on" Lucy said causing Gray to look down and see he had lost his pants. He began to run around looking for them until his nightmare was reborn.

"Hey, ice cube lets see if you can stand after I bet you" Sunburst shouted across the room. Gray had finally found his pants and looked as if he was ready to kill

"After the week I had to ride your back and 'dropped' me off over lava, monsters, mountains and oceans I would love the chance to make you walk funny for the next week." The rest of the guild took notice to the two talk.

"Take it outside you two" Mira shouted from the second floor as she made her to the s class floor but she stopped and shouted down before she entered the one closed off room.

"We have a meeting for S-class in 30 minutes" Then she entered the room as Gray and Sunburst began to bump heads

" Let's get this fight going" Gray said

"OK, but where only using maker magic" The dragon claimed as the rest of the guild ran out side to the beach and placed there bets on who would win. Each fighter was in there own stance. Gray had his right fist on his left palm and the young dragon had his left hand over his left. Erza walk to the center of the beach and spoke

"Gildarts show him who's the best fighter." The water dragon then jumped out the way as they both cast there first spell. Frosty air began to radiate off of Gray as he shout

" **Ice Make: Cold Excalibur** " A sword of ice formed in his hand and the dragon slayer studded there smiling as Gray raced at him. When Gray was close fire radiated off the slayer as he shouted

" **Fire Make: Dragon** **Defense** " A shield was formed from the fire around him and the shield looked like a dragon with his head covered by his wings melting the ice and burning Gray from the touch.

/S class floor of fairy tail\\\

This room looked as if it was a war room. In the center was a table that was powered by a lacrima that let them view the Kingdom of Fiore and at the head of the table was what looked like a throne. On it sat a figure with two more behind him. the man that was sitting began to speak to Mira

"There on the way and I want Sunburst to fight him alone" She nodded and walked out the door to the beach. When she got there she watched as Gray tried to get through Gildarts defense. Before Gray could cast another spell an orb of black flames hit the young dragon and trapped him. The guild was on high alert but stood down when Mira spoke

"Let him fight alone" She said even thought he was screaming in pain. This was unreal to the members of Fairy Tail because as a fire dragon he was unable to be burned. The orb broke and a man jumped on to the beach. As the smoke cleared Gray realized who the man was. It was Zancrow the god slayer. He has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He has a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located.

" I am here to kill all the little dragon hunters who's first" He said as if he lost his mind. Sunburst slowly rose to his feet but Zancrow began to throw orbs of fire at the young dragon as began to scream in pain.

"Mira we must help him" Lucy cried with pained tears that any mother could watch this happen to there child.

"Anyone who helps him will be kicked from the guild" Mira said as if that wasn't her own child but she knew that he was hiding his true power he just need to let it out. Zancrow's grin grow as he throw the flames at gildarts.

"You will die at the hands of a god. The god of flames" That moment gildarts stopped he's screams of pain and a psychotic grin formed on his face

"So...you think your a god." Zancrow stood there as a silence covered the beach.

"Your no god your not even a demi-god." Sunburst power rose as the ground shock

"This is the real power of a fire god slayer" Gildarts burst into white flames

"Fear my power **Fire Gods Bellow** " The new found god slayer shot a breath attack of white flames at Zancrow who stood there eating the flames.

"God slayer or not I can still eat your flames" Zancrow said but Gildarts psychotic grin grow as he spoke

" **Flame** **Gods Rebellion** " The flames that Zancrow ate began to burn him from the inside out until there was nothing left but a small black orb. Gildarts fell to one knee and shout to the top of his lungs

" Auntie Zuulla it's done" As his vision fade an portal opened and a woman with scarlet hair and white armor that had flame that formed a cape running out to catch Gildarts before he hit the ground. Her voice was calm and sweet but still show power as she spoke

"You did good my little flaming star" Everyone watched as this new woman held Gildarts close to her as Mira and Erza walked to them. The woman was feeding Gildarts flames as his wounds began to heal and he slow wake up.

"Did you get it" His asked she then showed him the black orb and then crushed it before anyone could ask anything the gravity around them rose and the SSS-class criminal Bluenote fell from the sky.

"Where is he" He asked as he rose the gravity more. The guild was screaming in pain unable to move or fight back.

/S class floor of fairy tail\\\

The figure on the thrown had a smile grin on his face at the after math of the battle until the new mage made his self known.

"You two get out there now" The two teenage boys nodded and jumped out the window landing on the battle field punching the mage in the face. The guild looked to see who just saved them. When they looked up a blonde and dark haired boy standing there ready to help them fight the criminal.


	10. Chapter Ten

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Magi: The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins in any way

Chapter Ten

Last time:

/S class floor of fairy tail\\\

the figuar on the thrown had a smile grin on his face at the afther math of the battle until the new mage made his self known "you to get out there now" the to teenage boys nodded and jumped out the window landing on the battle field and punching the mage in the face. the guild looked to see who just saved them to see a blonded haired boy and dark haired boy

/this time/

fairy tail POV

there members of fairy tail where still recovering from the shift in gravity when they recognized who saved them

"what are you two doing here." gildarts said with venom in his voice as he stood next to goddess and his sister.

"natsu sent us to help..." the dark haired boy said. befor he could finish the bloned and a note

" if we didnt have to follow our king we would have left you to your beat down"

"shut up sting the fight didnt even start."erza said to the now know sting. befor they could continue their argument bluenote was back to the beach ready the fight of his life.

"who did it" bluenote ask try not to lose control of his magic. sting turn back to the problem at hand. befor him and rogue could move gildarts stop them.

"i'll handle this i got a seven year score to settle" sting knew there was no room for an argument the magic comeing off this man was scarey and there was only one time he felt this way and that was three months ago.

/ flash back three months\

"look salamander theres only one way that we would ever follow you and thats with you draging our unconscious bodys" sting shout to natsu

"sting i dont think you want to go that route. i am the next true dragon so you have to join the dragon guard"natsu said in a calm manner.

sting began to raise his magic power and rogue folliwed.

" we're going to kill you natsu" sting shouted

natsu stod there as if the massive amount of magic the two where give off was nothing more than a cool Breeze.

"If this all your power you have..." natsu's magic began to go Haywire the elements went rapid

"...then you could never have a chance against me."

sting toke the as a invitation and toke off towards natsu but when he was a few inchs away natsu spoke one word

"fall" after that one word was spoken rogue and sting fell. the last thing they saw was a weman with horns walk up.

/end flash back\

sting took a step back as gildart's magic power rose. blue stood unfaze by the appearance of guild arts.

" i wondered if you would show up." blue said to gildarts

" can a man please take a break first i am made guild master then, had to fight to give it to someone else and now you show up" gildart began to go on and on about how all he wants to do it retire but brats dis days want let him. bluenote seemed to be tired of it and lanched him self at gildart ready to take his head off but to his surprise the mage side step the punch grabbed his arm and sented him into the ocean.

"i wasn't finish" the crash mage said as he let his magic run rampant and took off towards the mage who just emerge from the water also takeing of towards him. gildart took notice to the gravity around bluenotes fist. not wanting to drage this out like on tenrou gildarts put all his magic into one punch.

" **Crash Impact: Second Stage: Destruction"** gildarts used his stronges spell not think of the possibility of his magic backfireing and the damge it could cause. bluenote knew what the crash mage was up to so he planed to use his trump card.

" **Gravity Dragon King: Secret Art: Gravity Rebellion** "

by the time gildarts relized what was going on there was no time to stop the spell.

/s class floor of fairy tail\

the man sitting on the throne shoot up and jumped throught the window. raceing to where the to mages would collide.

/beach behind fairy tail\

a few feet before there fist connected a cloaked man appeared between them as a light shined from both his arms as two Shields made of raw earth formed. when the two spells hit the the the power from the was sent into the the sky. when the was done the cloaked man spined around and sent blue note into the sky. the sudden movement made the hood on the mans head come off and the shock of the side from a few members it was there favorite dragon slayer.

natsu turned to bluenote and if looks could kill the gravity mage would be six feet deep.

"where is he"

bluenote grined showing his new canines.

"should be dead where i left him seven years ago..." natsu's magic beagan to rise the more blue note spoke.

"...the old bastard had some fight left in him." that was the breaking point for natsu as his went haywire.

"when dragon royalty is kill its the job of the remaining kings and Queens to Revenge" with that five pillars came to life one for each of the five elements that natsu had


	11. Chapter eleven

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Magi: The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins in any way

Chapter eleven

each pillar began to power down as five people emerge for each one. the power comeing from the was made the tenrou group rember that day the black dragon came.

the man that came out the fire looked like an older natsu except his hair was longer and wilder. it was also red not pink. his clothing looked like natsu's did seven years ago but was made of pure red scales and he had battle scars. there was one scare that stood out on his right eye. this man was-

 ** _Fire Dragon King_**

 _ **Igne** **el**_

the next man seemed older because his hair gray with dark blue high lights he had no shirt which showed that he was fit despite looking old. this man was-

 ** _Aqua Dragon King_**

 ** _Atlantis_**

the next man had short dark brown hair in the same style as elfman did. his face show no type of feels. he was like a brick wall. it was hard to see what he was wearing because of the cloak he had but they knew it was some type of armor. this man was-

 ** _Earth Dragon King_**

 ** _Grael_**

the next person was a young woman who's body rivaled even mira's .she had on a simple dress but it showed of every thing she had to offer. she long flowing pink hair and the wind seem to almost hug her as if she was thing it needed. this woman was-

 ** _Sky Dragon Queen_**

 ** _Skyler_**

this next woman was as simple as the first. she had long bright blone hair. she wore a yellow t-shirt , some black combat pants and boots. she seemed to be the younges of everyone but she also had the most power out of everyone not counting natsu. this woman was-

 ** _Lightning Dragon Queen_**

 ** _Astra_**

after all five dragons emerged from each Elemental pillar they bowed befor natsu and igneel spoke

" all five Elemental Royals are here what do you need my king."

natsu sood there not makeing a move or saying a word but after a few moments past he rasied his had and punch igneel and sented him in to bluenote.

"anyone else..."

"... thats what i thought. now befor you ask what the plan is i'll tell you. when igneel and bluenote emerge from the sea we give him some good old fashion Elemental beat down" the four dragons looked at natsu with a lost for words. was that really all he had. was that the plan gibr him a elmental beat down. only on dragon was able to speek her mind to bad for natsu that involved him getting a beat down.

"is that really your plan little natsu" astra shouted as she repeatedly punched Natsu on top of his head. Natsu had no time to respond ass the Sky Dragon tried her hardest to remove Astra from her current position. after Astra calm down Natsu realize he needed a better plan.

"ok here's the new plan we going to try the new spell I've been working on so we can finish this in one blow..." before Natsu could finish Atlantis interrupted.

"young Natsu I understand you have other things to finish but they spill is incomplete it can have disastrous consequences if not performed correctly."

" listen to Old Man Atlantis I can control as big as long as I don't lose focus it's nothing to worry about. now all we need is for Dad return and we could finish this." the moment natsu said that a flaming igneel came out of the water. they had just enough time to explain the plan to igneel look for blue note emerge. igneel had the same concerns as Atlantis but he wouldn't to have faith in his son. the moment blue note emerge from the water Natsu engaged him and had the had come back while the five dragons prepared for the spell. the second they were ready Natsu push bluenote back and jumped behind them the dragons took on the pure forms of there elements they jumped into the air and began to rotate as a Vortex form Natsu inhaled preparing for his Roar as his hair fluctuated between five Elemental colors. all six shouted together

" **Royal Elemental Dragon Emperor vortex Roar** " a roar six times bigger then his normal roar came from natsu and when it went through the vortex it grow ten times in size obliterating everything in his path. blue stood there shouting how a king out side his kingdom should be powerless and natsu gave him some wish worlds.

"A King is a King ineverycorner of his kingdom... and when he's not in his kingdom? He's still a King." with that bluenote was gone. but befor anyone could celebrate a portal opened up in the sky into figures fill out on to the beach kicking Up Sand everywhere. as the sand die down Natsu noticed blond and pink hair.

 ** _and that is the end of bluenote for ever or is it . nah I'm just kidding bluenote was complete me annihilated by the royal dragons attack but who or what came out of that portal and was it because of Natsu's new spell Earthland may never know ok that was a enough fun with the jokes it tell next time on rise of the elemental Phoenix_**

 ** _-Lucifer 999 Morningstar_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

/Village Hidden in the Leaves\\\

/13 years after nine tails attake\\\

two young ninja of the leaf village where walking to there final day and the academy when a a portal open and draged them inside to god knows where

/earthland magnolia X791\\\

natsu dragneel number one wizared saint and sixth guild master of fairy tail had just defented sss-class crimanl bluenote with one move showing just how power full he was but his attak had a small backfire. it open a portal to a diffrent world. but one of the people who came out he was not ready to face.

/few minute ago\\\

" Royal Elemental Dragon Emperor vortex Roar " a roar six times bigger then his normal roar came from natsu and when it went through the vortex it grow ten times in size obliterating everything in his path. blue stood there shouting how a king out side his kingdom should be powerless and natsu gave him some wish worlds.

"A King is a King ineverycorner of his kingdom... and when he's not in his kingdom? He's still a King." natsu roared and with that bluenote was gone. but befor anyone could celebrate a portal opened up in the sky and two figures fill out and on to the beach kicking Up Sand everywhere. as the sand die down Natsu noticed blond and pink hair.

to say that the fairy tail guild was suprice was an under statement. before them was a younger natsu and a young bloned boy. natsu had on a black long-sleeved jacket with a plain blue undershirt with light blue-colored trimming and black baggy pants with a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several blue, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants the blone had the same but the blue was replaced with Orange. the only diffenct was the blonde had scrolls in hoster on his right leg and the younger natsu had a huge sword on his back. the older natsu walked up to the two young boy who jumpes back and where on gaurd the young natsu graded his sword and the bloned made a hand sign.

"my name is natsu dragneel son of igneel and Oceania dragneel, member of fairy tail guard, and Apprentice of gildarts clive leader of fairy tail guard" the younger natsu yelled

"my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze Apprentice of Jiraiya

one of Konohagakure's Sannin"the now know naruto stated with pride. before any one could say anything the younger natsu said something.

"tell use how we got here now or..."

"or what you little brat" gray jumped in and little did he know he would wish he didnt.

" i will..." in a blink of an eye the young natsu was in frount of gray with the sword drawn and at his throut.

"... kill you" gray was shoked he never saw him draw the blade yet alone move this close to him. he may be a kid but this boy was not to be taken lightly. gray jumped back and went in to a ice make stance ready for battle.

'this kid my be a younger natsu but he has not shown and type of fire magic. so, he may be like the edolas natsu and have no fire magic' gray was carefully thinking over every possibility there was sence this boy was from another world. the young natsu turned around to the bloned.

"naruto say out of this we can handle it understand" the blond nodded and sat down.

"i understand he reminds me of the that bastered" the blond said as the younger natsu relaxed his body which made gray angry because this childed didnt take him as a real threat.

"you think you can take me on all by yourself brat" gray yelled clearly angry

"yea you seem weak to me" gray's anger boiled over as he went in to finsh it with one move.

" **Ice Make:** **Hammer"** a hammer made of ice formed in gray's hand while he was above the young natsu and brought it down with full power.

"your nothing but an over confidence brat" he said as he jumped back wait to see a lifeless body but was shocked when ice came flying every where. the sand that was kicked up slowly die down and the young natsu stood there as he was before the attake hit.

"like i thougt your weak"the young natsu said as if he was bored.

"can i fight some one else mybe him" he said pointing to the older natsu

"no... your fighting me right now and i am going to kill you." gray said as he got in to he ice make stance. before he knew it the young natsu was running at him with a look in his eye that gray did not like.

" I... SAID... I ... WANT ...TO... FIGHT...HIM" with every word the young natsu delivered a power full attake that sent gray higher in to the air. with one final attake gray was sent fly back down to the ground and the young natsu followed land safely a few feet in front of him.

"now die" the young natsu brought down his blade but it was stoped by something and when he looked the older natsu had a blade still in its protcter blockeing his blade. which made the younger natsu jump back.

"that shouldn't be the only two thing that can stop this blade. one of the seven swords of the mist or another zanpakuto" the young natsu said with shocke. the older natsu smiled.

"so that is a zanpakuto good i have never fought aginst on so i never used this outside training. this is the first zanpakuto. the one the was said to have been lost long ago." the young natsu seem to get a face spliting grin on his face.

" whats with the grin young one. you should know there are only three blades that can stand up to this one."

" dont worry old man i know that there is the only two twin zanpakuto

Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu but it takes both of them. then there is the only zanpakuto that is equal in power."

"and what is that"

"i can show you better than i can tell you"

" ok then let see how you handle this. **All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka** " when the older natsu said that the blade turn into nothing but a blaze of flames as the younger nastu could only grin.

" **Pierce The Darkness, stop the rain and protect, zangetsu** " the younger natsu's blade began to glow as it change shape. the younger natsu was now standing with a new blade cin hand and ready to fight.

 ** _Ok guys that part one of the cross-over so please coment and tell me what you think because its up to you if i finsh it or i will just cut it out and move on. the final thing is that zangetsu didnt have a comand so i made one. Pierce The Darkness is because that what natsu wants to do stop all the darkness. stop the rain is because thats waa his world before gildarts and all he has got the pass six years. protect is because thats his dream to protect all his freinds and faimly. any way please reveiw and tell me what you think if in the next 3-4 days i get nothing i will just delete this chapter and move on with each diffrent story. thanks_**

 ** _-LUCIFER_**


	13. Chapter 13

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail or naruto

the members of fairy tail stand there in amazment at the power natsu's new blade had. they knew when he trained that it had to be with some crazy power because he training grounds was cut off from everyone even mira and the kids. he even had seal made by the gods to hold hes power at bay. there where even storys that he could become on of the gods sooner or later. but the younger natsu's power seem to macth natsu's and was still riseing they even senced a small amont of that monsters power. there thoughts where cut short when the two natsus young and old rised there swords before they where gone. the guild was looking around for there pink haired guild master. moments later the two natsus where stand back at there starting points both cuts, slashes, and riped clothes. which was a surprise to the guild with his rank as the leader of the wizard saints. but what really surprised them was the grin on his and the younger natsu's face. the older natsu's sword lost it fire as he placed it back in to his re-quip space. the moment he did that the sky light up with all kinds of fire and energy attacks. the guild was amazed a the show of power and speed the two had when they notice the blond walk over to them. they where on garud ready for anything before mira spoke.

"hey...naruto right"

"yes mama"

"no need for that call me mira it seems that our two natsu has became acquainted really well"

"yea around the hundred attack it from a fight to play time"

"so you can keep up too"

"of coures we do train togther most of the time and even if it not a death battle it will be a good show" when he said that mira began to walk off before gildarts called to her.

"mom where you going."

"to get popcorn" the whole guild face palmed there selves that some one mira's level would do some like get popcron to watch a fight. but what got them the most was the blond pulled out a scroll labled food for fights and opened it and spoke

"mira i have plenty." and with a poof of smoke two bowls of pop corn where in his hands. he had mira one befor they sat in chairs that came from no where.

/two hours later/

the two natsus had been fight for the past two hour and where showing no signs of stopping.

"ok they're not stopping any time plus both of them are holding back"naruto said as he got up out of his chair

"i know but the only way to stop them is with an attack as strong as their's" mira said

"and thats where i come in" naruto made a half ram sign as a copie of him come to life with a poof of smoke.

"what are you doing"mira asked with a questionable look

"this one my more dangerous attacks" the blond said as Orange began to outline his eyes and mira notice something diffrent about him.

"know let break those two up" the young blond held out his hand as the clone to do a rotating motion as what to the guild seemd to be a ord of magic.

"all of you may what to step back"naruto said to the guild as another clone was there in a poof of smoke. the clone began to do the same as the other but it seem to have a diffrent affect as the ord grow in size and even had a few blades around it. the young wendy seemed have the most interest in this attack that there guest had in his hand and when he said the name it all made since.

" ** _Sage Art :Wind Release: Rasenshuriken"_** to the shock of the guild he throw the shuriken at the two who jumped back as the attack expanded. the two ran over and yell in complete sync

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US"

"its not my fault you two where play so much plus if timr flows in our the same as your where late."

"no your late i dont have to take the test i am being made a special genin rember" the younger natsu said befor he was puched in the face by naruto

"anyway can you tell use how that portal opened up"

"yea well i this crazy powerful spell then you to fell out the sky"the older natsu said and the guild stood there at the masters sinple answer but what happen next had everyone with losse jaws.

"so it seem the release of power had no where to go and i a last minute attempt it try to find some where to go or more specifically back to you but it looked to far and found me so if we release power greater then that we should be on our way home" not only did the younger natsu under stand the simple anwer he even knew how to open up the portal agian.

"ok then i guess you can stop holding out on me and show some real power"the older natsu said

"i guess we can" the younger natsu said as he and naruto began to go thought all kinds of hand signs before the spoke in sync

" ** _shadow clone beast chakra transfer Jutsu_** " with a poof of smoke two new people where there one looked just like naruto but had fox eyes and red highlights. the other looked like a younger acnologia which had everyone on gard until he droped to the groud whinning.

" ** _this is not fair you only let me out when you need my help"_**

"only because when ever we let you two out you transform in to use and cause problems plus we cant control yout avatars yet." younger natsu stated as if it was obvious

"yea whatever lets get this done" the two clones smashed there hands togther as chakra covered there bodys the clone naruto pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori and six magatama markings around his neck, some sort of prominent circular/swirl design over his stomach, and various other lines that where black extending along his body. the younger acnologia had the same minus the whisker marks and was all black with with blue markings

" ** _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode_**

" ** _Apocalypse Chakra Mode"_**

"now its our turn" the younger natsu said as both he ans naruto claped there has togther as chakra covered them as well but they didn't a haori like the other two. naruto eyes become orange but their pupils remain the same and natsu eyes become blue but their pupils remain the same.

" ** _Chakra Mode_** "

"know lets Unleash the Power" young natsu said holding in a laugh. the two clones rasied their hands has an Orange nine tailed fox came into existence as well as a dragon. the two beast open there mouths in frount of the fox a ball of chakra formed and the dragon began to charge a roar. the to young ninjas of the leaf raised his hand aa a fox and dragon head formed around them as the same kind of attack was made.

"S ** _uper Tail Beast Bomd_** "

" ** _Apocalypse Dragon Roar_** " the four attacks combined and began to swirl until it made a portal. the two beast where gone with a poof of smoke as the two young boy returned to there normal clothes and made there way thought the portal.

"they could have said bye" mira said with a fake pout

"they'll be back i sure of it but when i said he was holding back who would have thought he had that kind of power"

* * *

 ** _And thats the end.  
now on to the grand magic games(GMG) and its time for the leaf to feel the power of the orange flash of the leaf and the dragon of the leaf _**


	14. Chapter fourteen

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons talking"

"'dragons/demons thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail

"ok now that i have have my fun lets get ready to leave." natsu said as he made his way to the guild hall. before gildarts stopped him.

"but dad why are they here" he said pointing to the twin dragons of saber tooth.

" there here because they are apart of the dragon guard."

"but there not members of fairy tail" max added on behalf of the guild who seemed upset that the light and shadow dragon slayers where there.

"they will become members of the guild after the GMG but for know i need to get the team for the GMG together." with that the twin slayers left to make there way to saber tooth and the members of fairy tail went in side to find out who would be taking part in the games. natsu walked up to the stage and released some magic power at the moment all eyes where on him.

" the five wizards taking part in the sixth GMG will be..."the guild was completely silent ready to here the five names of the members who would win the games for the the sixth time.

"Erza Scarlet...Gray Fullbuster... Lucy Heartfilliea... lisanna Strauss... and Happy"

the guild stayed silent for a few a moment before they started fairy tails best past time.

"enjoy the party because in the mourning its game time."Mira said as she walked out the door of the guild hall with five people following behind her. natsu sat at the bar smiling know that this year they would win hands down.

/next night/

/crocus/

the fairy tail gang had made it to crocus that morning and split up to explore the capital. it was a quarter from midnight and guilds must be at there inn by that Erza, gray, Lucy, and Cana ran into each other at a restaurant. they talked for a moment before they made there way to the inn again. when they made it back to the honey bone inn they made there way to there room to see if lisanna was already there but she wasn't there. Elizabeth walked in and spoke

"is lisanna with you i been looking for all day"

"no but she needs to be here its almost midnight"Erza said

at that moment the clock bell chimed and the inn began to rise in to the air as the group ran to the balcony too see what was happening. when they looked over it they saw inns from all over crocus where ravein the sky and in the center was a huge projection of a pumpkin man.

"this will be the preliminary round of the sixth GMG the top eight teams will take part in the main games make your way to the center with your whole let the games begin." all teams made there way to the into the Sky Labyrinth.

"Elizabeth your going to have to take her spot" erza said has she took off down the leading to the Sky Labyrinth with the team following.

/next day/

 **"welcome to the GMG my name is Chapati..."** chapati is a middle aged short man, thin and pale-skinned. His smooth face is unusual, square and very big when compared to his small eyes, thin eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin, all close together and located in the middle of the face.

" **...this is a former member of the Council yajima and our commentator for the battles and events should be here. soon he is someone every ones knows and goes by many names the sixth guild master of fairy tail, the rising phoenix, the elemental dragon king, father to the true twin dragons, husband to miss fiore and the most important of them all rank one and leader of the ten wizard saints, NATSU DRAGNEEL.** " the crowd shouted and cheered before the sky darken as a ear splitting roar was heard as a dragon came down landing in the center of the stadium. the dragon was pure silver and had five different color markings match the five elements but the thing was most seen thing was a gold colored gem in the center of its forehead that the elemental color markings started from. the next thing that happen was the biggest thing to happen at the GMG the dragon spoke.

 _ **"are you ready to start the GMG!"** the crowed roared _in approval as a golden light shined from the dragon as it shirk til it was the size of a man. when the light faded there stood no other than Natsu Dragneel.

"than lets get this party started." the crowd cheered even louder.

"the team coming in last, the new comers, the first time fighters, raven... what is this i just been told raven tail was disqualified and that taking there place will be the only guild on par with fairy tail when it comes to power sindria; with the guild master who is a long time friend Sinbad" five people walked out into the center of the stadium. the first one and who seemed to be the leader but was the youngest of them all and had an aura about him one that natsu was drawn to one of fire and a demonic one at that. he

is a young man of average height with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a short, thick ahoge on his hair and wears a small red rope tied around his neck. He wears a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. he also has a dark blue tunic which slants on his left side. He has scars on his arm from some battle. to he's right is an average-sized man with pale skin, short white hair and black eyes. He also has freckles around his nose. He wears a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. next to himis a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword. He wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. to the young boys left is a young man with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. He is tall and lean yet muscular, and carries his sword with him. He dresses pretty flashily, with a gold chain wrapped around his neck, one end of which is clipped to his right ear and the other to a weight. He also wears a white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt, and gladiator-style sandals. next to him is a man with a gigantic physique, with long blue hair, which is tied in a ponytail. He wears a blue bandana around his forehead. He also has amber colored eyes, and carries around a Rampaging Unicorn horn as a weapon. He also has light stubble on his chin. natsu waved to the group as they made there way to him. when they reached the center natsu announced the next groups slowly makeing his way to the top three guilds

"comeing in thired is the number one guild in fiore home of the phoenix fairy tail" the crowd cheered as fairy tail team made there way to the center with all the other guilds ans natsu. as natsu announced the next group.

"coming in second is the big lion home to the twin dragons saber tooth." the crowds got even louder before they where silence by a suden rise in power coming from the last cave with the number one team.

"are you ready ..." natsu said as the crowed cheered.

"...let the ground shake, lightning srike, the wind howl, water roar, ans fire burn make way for the dragon guard strongest team from..." the crowd was completly silent.

"... fairy tail." no one said a worded before people went into up roar shout about the fact that fair tail had to teams before natsu power shoke the stadium.

"this year for the GMG every guild was allowed to have to teams enter the games we never imagine that two teams from one guild would make it" there was no protest so natsu continued with the first day of the GMG.

" every day there will be two main events for the five days of the games. the first event will not be announced til the day of the games. the second event will be a battle guild vs guild and the names will announced moments before the battle. the first, third, and fifth day will have a special event that will not affect the game as a whole. the final day will be one final event that will be announced by the king and if there is no questions... lets begin" a stone came out of the wall above where the announcers sat. the the stone show exactly what natsu had just told them but the first day had hidden writen for the event.

"now pick who will take part in this event and every one else head to your guild's over look." natsu said as he jumped up to the announcers box. gray jumped claiming to help his team start of with a win. that made young sunburst jump at the chance to beat gray while the other teams took the time choseing there chose. team sindra chose the now know jafar. team saber tooth chose rufus. team lamia scale chose lyon because he wanted to fight gray for Juvia's love. team blue Pegasus chose eve. team mermaid heel chose beth and team quatro cerberus chose jäger every one waa moved to a city that waa made in the stadim for the game but the crazyes thing waa that the was clones of everyone in the city. next the rules where give to everyone. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes. with that the first day of the games began.


	15. chapter 15

"people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods talking"

"'dragons/demons/gods thinking'"

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from fairy tail, Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Magi: The kingdom of Magic, or Seven deadly sins or naruto in any way

/July 1st/

" **let's see what todays games have in store for use.** "Chapati said as the time was started and the members where moved into the town and the game stared. the moment the game started jafar was gone the lacrima had lost them completely.

/Team Sindria\\\

"this game was made for him wasn't Masrur." the now known masrur gave a nodd befor he spoke.

"a game of hide and seek is a game made for assassin..."

"..but an hunting is made for beast" sindad said from his sit as if the game was already over.

"what do you mean"

"theres a dragon on that feilad Sharrkan and not just any dragon a dragon from natsu's royal gard and his son no less."

"that means what"

"just lisen"

/natsu\\\

" **WOW the first point goes to team Sindria and the first point lost is for fairy A. how do you feel about that natsu."** Chapati said into the mic as he turned to hear natsu's anwer. to his surprice natsu was asleep and know the whole stadieam knew since he was snoreing into the mic. which caused time both fairy tail teams to face palm.

" **Dragneel ... saint dragneel"** Yajima tap natsu a few times befor his eye slowly opened.

" **yes"**

 **"how do you feel about your guild loseing the first point"** Chapati asked agian. natsu's face stayed blank before he started laughing. when he calmed down he explained his self.

" **this game was fairy tails the moment it became a hunt"**

 **"what do you mean"**

 **"fairy tail B will take first, sindria second and sabertooth third."**

 **"But nither sabertooth or fairy tail B have put up any kind of points and there's only two mintes left."** a small grin made its way on to natsu's as two mage that handn't been seen since the start of the game made there seleves known.

/Rufus \\\

"this challenge isnt interesting at all, so i have no need to hide whatsoever. even if i were to be found, i wouldn't be able to be hit because whats left of me is just a mrmory after all" as he spoke gray tried to finaly get a point but he went throught him. rufus placed two fingers on his temple as a red magic crical formed behind him as the sky draken as rufus body began to glow.

"Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars" beams of lightning shoot from his body hitting all of his targets but one. given him seven point putting him in six point placeing him one point behind jafar.

/gildarts few minents ago\\\

"Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars" rufus shouted as beams of light shot from him seeing this comeing gildarts casted his own spell. he took his fire make stance as fire danced around him.

'i am glad i mastered this' he thought as the fire took form.

" **Fire Make: Dragon Guardian"** a dragon made of pure fire wraped around sunburst blocking the attake. when the attake cleared gildart closed his eyes and smelled the air looking for his pray.

a moment later his eyes shot open as the timer hit one minute as seven black balls of flames cricaled around him as he slamed his hands togther.

" **fire gardian secret art: Amaterasu: hunter** "the flames found ever target. jafar dodged the one comeing for him but the flamed turned at the last second and hit him in the back. the attak pasted throght rufus as all attakes do but the attak turmed and hit him in the back right as time was up.

" **and that is the of hidden and it seems that natsu was right about the scores let take a look."** Chapati said as a stone rose from the groud showing the scores so far

gildarts Dragneel 1st

Jafar 2nd

Rufus Lore 3rd

Lyon Vastia 4th

Eve Tearm 5th

Beth Vanderwood 6th

Jäger 7th

Gray Fullbuster 8th

" **now lets get to the battles** " natsu said jumpping from his sit showing that he was awake now.

" **yes it seem the first battle will be Lucy Heartfilia vs. Masrur** " Chapati read as both made there way down. they both stood face to face one trying to hide there fear. natsu stood ready to start the fight.

"lets have a good fihgt no killing understood" masrur gave a small nodd as lucy said ok.

"began" natsu said as he burst into flames as lucy put some space between the two of them as she pull out one of her keys.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull!" the sounds of bells went off as Taurus appered hold his ax.

"what can i do for you miss luuuucy"

"were fighting him" lucy said as she pointed to Masrur. the bull nodded as he charged at the man. taurus slamed his ax on the ground this caused the ground to craked. masrur jumped into the air to dodge the attake but it wasnt like a normal jump he jumped so high could see the calsle from here. lucy thought since he was in the air he was a easy target. she held taurus key to her chest foucsing the magic in to her self.

"Star Dress: Taurus" a golden light formed around lucy and when it vanshed lucy was in a new set of clothes. lucy now dons an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave their right leg entirely revealed. she also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around their waist. While sporting this dress her hair is in 2 buns, one at each side of her head but also leaving some hair hanging. Additionally, Taurus's zodiac sign is located on the user's belt buckle.Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form.

" **is there another re-quip mage in fairy tail"** Chapati as looking to natsu for an anwer.

" **no this magic is simlar to re-quip but all the diffrent. this can only be done by one with either one of the twelve zodiac of the seven deadly sin. the mage fouces the spirts magic into there self givening them the some of the spirts skills."** the stadiam roares with aproval as lucy took her chance.

"Earth Wave" lucy slamed her whip into the ground causeing the ground as rocks came up from the ground at the moment taurus placed the ax on to his back as punched the rocks into the air at masrur not thinking he could dodge it. to there surprice he kicked and smashed the rocks while useing some of them to jump higher into the air.

"taurus i need a sniper post"

"yes, miss luuuucy" taurus slamed his fist into the ground causeing pilliar to rise while lucy changed back to her GMG cothes. she pulled out another key.

" **what is this two spirts at once"** Chapati shouted into the mic while natsu had a small grin on his face

'lucy must have been doing some hard training i am going to have to talk to leo but she cant win with only stall' natsu turn to the clock five mintes left

' if you can make it thought this youll be ready for the eclipse if not you may die'

" **open gate of the golden archer** " with the sound of bells sagittarius was now next to lucy as she put his key to her chest.

"Star Dress: Sagittarius" a light shined on lucy as she had a new set of clothes. her outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder.This form of the Star Dress is accompanied by an ornate bow with arrows.

"sagittarius aim for that man." sagittarius nodded and aimed his arrows at the man falling from the sky.

"Star Shot" both sumonded five arrows that masrur dodged as he fell but to his suprice they turn and followed him.

" **Star shot: zodiac rage"** that moment lucy clothes changed back and her two spirit returned the thier world. each arrow changed into one of lucys spirits who hit masrur with leo landing the final blow putting him in a crater which surpriced not just fairy tail but sindria to because no other than natsu and sinbad have put masrur in a crater. he got out of the crater as blue lightning sruck him and began to dance around his body.

" **is there another lighting dragon slayer in the games"** Chapati said into the mic waiting for sone one to anwer.

" **no this is some diffrent no where near the level of a dragon slayer. sindria is guild magic is all comeing from one person."**

 **"what do you mean natsu"**

" **sinbad has a lost magic like me but it is called djinn equip thanks to this people who have some kind of link to his can gain what know as an Household Vessel. that is what Masrur has but he must want to end this because he can only use it once be for he is out for the count."**

 **"Bararaq Kauza"** masrur took off at amazeing speed desroying even the ground he stood on. afther a second he stopped moveing everyone thought that was the end of lucy but they saw a ax covered in golden light as the dust cleared you could see lucy standing behind leo while he focused his magic into Taurus ax.

"you ok lucy"

"yea but how did you get taurus ax"

"i am thier leader and plus he said he would do anything for your boooody" leo laught as he said it the same way taurus would.

"but i have to go you dont have much magic left" with that leo was gone leaveing. lucy was on her knees clearly low on magic. while masrur was on one knee out of breath and his arms where riped open. neither made a move only whaching the other. a few moments later time was up.

" **and thats time folks** **and we have a tie for the first match of the GMG. who would belive little lucy could stand up to the one man army that is masrur"** natsu jumped from his spot and landed in frount of lucy who by now was cry.

"what is it luce" natsu voice was calm as he talked to lucy as she tried to tell natsu.

" we lost our first game and i wanted to for fairy tail"

"lucy you did great even i have to use some real power to beat him. he is from a group of people who where thought to have died out with the dragons" natsu's hand began to glow a light blue like wendy's did as he began to heal her wounds.

"you have healing magic now"

"i am the sky dragon king"

"oh yea but why am i healing so fast"

"because i have more power than weny and you only have small cuts. good thing leo." lucy gave a small nodd as she slowly made it to her feet and walked to fairy tail A stand. the rest of the guild was chaering with Mavis being loudest. natsu went to masrur to and began to heal which got mavis attienion.

'that magic it reminds me of someone its sky dragon magic but its something else to i just cant put my finger on it'

" what is it first?" mavis was pulled from her thoughts when Makarov said some thimg to her

"its something about that boy i just cant put my finger on it. his magic has something dark about it but at the same time its changeing to something well holy." Makarov was going to say something before some one bet him to it.

" **Its his magic its almost time for him to take his thrown"**

"what do you mean natsu...wait natsu" Makarov turned around to see another natsu in his twentys but makarov knew this was a diffrent natsu because his eyes where crimson red.

" **you must not rember us"** from behind him walked a bloned hair man also in his twentys with galaxy blue eyes

" **my name is naruto god of tail beast and this is natsu leader of the Council of hybrids and sage of gods and devils "**

"gods, devils what is the meaning of this"

"wow your back its only been a little over three months."mira said as she walked up to the person, spirit, god, and devil who where talking.

" **yes we are but not for fun its can mean the life or death of all worlds and this must not be told to natsu. can you come with us both of you"** both of them nodded as this natsu eyes changed from plain red to red with black marks.

" **Kamui"** with that the four where no longer in that world.

/natsu's world\\\

" **now to tell you of natsu near futuer. i cant tell you much but i can tell what you need to help."**

/GMG\\\

" **the next macth is** **Ren Akatsuki vs. Arana Webb** "


	16. chapter 16

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from FT in any way.

" **Wow Blue Pegasus and Saber Tooth take no time to put on a show dont you think Natsu"**

 **"Yea but one my very own is up next Gajeel will give us a real show and if you lose you will spend two days on on a boat"** Natsu all but yelled the last part as Gajeel jumped down from his teams stand.

"Yea,yea any rules" He asked out loud losing most of the audience. Natsu got a devil-ish smile before answering.

" **Yea try to keep that shell together** "

"Your a pain I going against one of your wizard saints" Natsu's power ripped the roof as his voice boomed.

" **So you where trained by the king of dragons and your one of the royal dragon guard. I want to see the reward for the three months training I put you through** "

"Sorry you heared the boss; saint or not your going to lose" Jura stayed silent as the battle started. Gajeel made the first move as he rushed at Jura

" **Iron Dragon Club "** Gajeel arms turned into clubs that he used to attake Jura who made walls of earth to block him.

" **I** **t looks like Gajeel can't get get thourght Jura's rock wall"**

 **"Don't under estamite Gajeel he may use Iron Dragon Slayer magic as a first attake but he holds the spot as the earth dragon gaurd"**

 **"and what does that mean Natsu"** Natsu point to the battle where Jura's rock walls began to slow down.

"Earth is mine to commanded" Gajeel brought down a fist covered in iron dragon scales but this time a wall didnt form Jura was sent flying back when Gajeel fist made contact putting him in the wall.

"How did you stop the earth" Jura ask pulling his self out of the wall and wipping some blood from his mouth.

"Once a upon time i used only iron dragon slayer magic but now the earth is mine to command. The earth protects me and I protect the king"

"Well looks like I going to have to put some real effort in this fight" Jura's power rose as bolders began to attake Gajeel from all derations Kicking up dust.

" **Supreme King Rock Crush** "

"Sorry I hate to rune your name as a wizard saint butI don't think you heard me the earth protects me" Gajeel spoke from the dust cloud keeping him from veiw.

" **Dragon Guard Secret Art: Sand Dragon Sand Shell: Release** " The dust cleared and everyone could see gajeel who had cracks all over his body with sand falling from his face. His face countiued to crack tell it shatered as sand fell to the ground. Gajeel's power shy rocketed as the earth pillars rose from the ground.

" **You idoit"**

 **"What is it Natsu"**

 **"Gajeel is the second strongest of the five dragon slayers only because he fouces on defences his sand shell is alway active so he has to foucs most of his magic into it but when it's released he's the strongest not even Gildarts Clive can stop him. He has absolute defences and Laxus has the unstoppable spear."** Gajeel covered his self in dragon scales. as his eyes turn jet black.

" **Steel Dragon Blade Grave Yard** " steel blades shot from the ground and Jura barely doged them.

"You will not win Jura I've broken one of the bosses rules I want brake a second" the earth began to shake as Gajeel went for another attake

" **Earth Dragon Pillers"** pillars of earth shot from the ground That jura easily dodge.

" **Iron Rock Fist"** large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, emerged from the ground not far from Jura, and move towards Gajeel with its fist clenched. The fist was stoped in its track by a wall of sand.

" **Sand Dragon Wall"** the sand wraped around the fist before crushing it as it reveled Gajeel takeing a deep breath.

" **Silver Dragon Roar** " a roar bigger then any fairy tail member had seen since Natsu's raced to Jura who placed his hads together to create something to protect him self.

" **Rock Mountian** " the earth began to take the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. the attake was completely stop but Gajeel wasn't done

" **Gold Dragon Secert Art: Golden God Rampage"** all the gold below the earth rose and began to take the shape of a human with blade in hand. The golden beast rose its sword before it sliced straight thourgh Jura's Rock Mountian. The gold went back into the earth as the medical team raced to get the unconscious Jura from under the rubble. sand rose from the ground and warped around Gajeel once more as his magic power died down.

" **And there we have it the winner is Gajeel. It seem that fairy tail has a sure win again this year. We will take a sort break to clean up from the fights before the special event."**

/other world\\\

"Your saying that Natsu will lose all power"

" **Yes in this future time line we start the council of hybrids where we meet Life and Death. They sent the other three Natsus to the second day of the grand magic games. Natsu only power will be re-quip. He want tell you but make sure he is protected"** Natsu said as he turned away for the three mortals

"ok" Naruto said as him and Natsu vanished in a swirl as Mira, Makruo, and Mavis founded thereself back at the GMG.

" **The king wanted to see a special fight today. Wizard saints will have an all out battle thanks to Natsu all bystanders will be protected by the dragon gaurd."** natsu was the first to jump into the stadiom followed by the twins and mira.

" **it seem that the strongest family in fiore want a piece of the action. We have Natsu Dragneel number one wizard saint, then we have Mira Dragneel** **number six wizard saint. Next to her is her twins number nine wizard saint"** the crowd went into a up roar as Makrov and Jellal jumped down joining there guilds stand.

" **There we have the guild full of wizard saints has taken the field. Makrov number ten and Jellal number** **eight** " Natsu used his fire magic to make what looked like fireworks. He then used his lightning magic to make the fairy tail symbol in the air. The fairy tail guild roared the loudest. Until the ground began to shake. as Jura walked out from the tunnel.

" **Jura number five has entered the stadium along with Sinbad** **number seven** " Sinbad was walking not to far behind as the crowd began to cheer louder now that seven of the ten wizard saints stood ready to fight.

"I dont think you want any part of this gramps"

"I think sitting on top has gotten in your head Natsu"

"Not at all I just dont want you to get hurt the wizard saints are nothing like seven years ago each saint can match Gildarts in power. Its time for someone to take your place"

"Your right I am getting old and its time I retire so who's next in line"

"It would be gildarts but he want take it so Laxus"

" **We just been give some new information Laxus will be the number ten wizard saint as of now** " Storm clouds formed as lightning hit the ground. When it cleared Laxus was standing with his arm fold over his chest.

"Do we have to do this" Laxus asked as tried to walk away

"Yes all out war three two one" Sunburst shouted as he attaked Laxus.

" **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist** " Laxus simply knocked Gildarts out much like he did when Natsu was younger.

"Didnt work when your father did it it not going work now. Erza take your brother up to the stands" Erza picked up her brother and took him up to there teams stand not really wanting to fight.

" **and Laxus moves up to number nine** " the croud cheered as Jura and Laxus locked eyes. before Laxus aimed a lightning dragon roar at him but Jura quickly formed three rock walls. The first two wall broke but the third held up. Mira and Natsu found them selves having a lunch in the corner while everyone else fought. Mira didn't want to fight but as the strongest family they need to keep up appearance. Sinbad and Jellal had a brief fight with Sinbad ending it quikly. Laxus used his lightning body to dodge all of Jura's attakes. Jura finally landed an attake but to his suprice laxus blocked the iron rock pillar with his fore arm.

"Gajeel's earth is the only thing I have to worry about" The pillar was crashed by lightning as storm cloud gathered above the stadiuam. All the lightning gathered around Laxus as he began to form a dragon around him.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon Queen's Legacy** " The dragon that formed around Laxus attaked Jura.

" **Rock Mountian"** The same human that formed to protect jura from Gajeel but it was brought down on top of Jura putting him out of the macth.

" **Laxus is know number five putting Jura a number nine** " Laxus turned to Sinbad as a devil-ish smile formed on his face. When he rembered that Sinbad used lightning magic.

"You and me" Laxus said as he made his way to Sinbad a light covered sinbad as he returned to his normal cothes.

"I know you feed on lightning so why would I use it" The temperter droped as Sinbads power rose.

"I Compress my Djinn's large powers into my own body and allow my self to materialize as my own Djinn. That is basics of using a Djinn!" a blue light covered sinbad as ice shards flew every where.

"but my power is not that simple" Sinbad now has the form of a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changes to white in color and lengthens. His ears also elongates and look like ears of a fox. He also gains eyes on his palms.

"Ice vs lightning I win" Laxus moved to attack but found his self frozen.

"You never had a chance the only person to ever beat me was Natsu"

"Then its bought time that change" Mira said as she slowly walked to where Sinbad was.

" **This will be the final battle for today"** Natsu said form his spot in the announcer box. Sinbad changed back to normal as he and mira waited to see who would make the first move. Mira attacked Sinbad as he basic she devil form activated. Sinbad used his sword to block all her attaks as he activated his Baal Djinn equip. Sinbad put some space between the two as blue lightning danced around his body.

" **Bararaq Saiqa** " blue lightning went into Sinbad's sword as he pointed it at Mira before unleashing it point blank as dust rose makeing people think that was it for Mira. A bright light covered Mira in the dust cloud before a pair of wings removed the dust cloud.

" **It's going to take more than that to take out the queen** " Mira's voice boomed as everyone stayed silent.


	17. Chapter 17

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/godess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/godess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own any thing from anyone in any way.

Mira stood full hight stareing down on Sinbad in her dragon form. As a Dragon, Mira is many times larger than the average human, with black-colored scales running all over her body. She has a plainum-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Mira has a white-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border abover her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Mira has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. the crowd stood in awe of the beauty of Mira's dragon form.

" **No matter demon or dragon Mira is always beautiful."** the crowd cheered as Sinbad shoot another lightning attake at Mira who simpley ate it.

" **this is the first time Mira has used her dragon form in a real battle. Over the past three months she trained with me and the other five dragons. She unlocked her dragon form and we soon learned that thanks to her satan soul Mira is know as a demon dragon allowing her to use energy base based attacks along with being able to eat any element."** Natsu spoke throught the mic as Sinbad switched to his valrfor Dijin equip. Sinbad shoot ice shareds at Mira who used her powerful wings to block them before smashing Sinbad into the wall with her claw. Sinbad's power sky rocketed as a light covered his body sending Mira into the wall on the other end of the stadium. When the light cleared Sinbad was in a new dijin equip.

" **Dijin Equip: Focalor** " Sinbad now had the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grow longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and has a third eye on his forehead. Mira got back on her feet as two tornadas form in Sinbad's hands.

" **Foraz Zora** " the tornados raced towards Mira as She took a deep breath as the tornados moved closer.

" **Demon Dragon Roar** " the roar was pure black energy that quickly over powered Sinbad's spell sending him flying in to the wall. Sinbad came flying out of the wall as the wind picked up.

" **Extreme Magic Roaring Hurricanes** " Sinbad took to the skys as three hurricanes formed with Mira in the center. Mira shoot to the skys as they merged before vanshing. Mira covered her claw in a pure black energy as she raced to Sinbad.

" **Demon Dragon Nightmare Claw** " Mira's claw made contact with Sinbad whi was sent falling it to the ground. Sinbad was on the ground unconscious but Mira's power continued to sky rocket as her eyes turn pure white.

" **Mira** " Nastu shouted in to the mic over and over but she didn't answer. Natsu opened the window as his body was cover by light that vanished as quickly as it apperred. Natsu screamed out in pain as he fell but before he hit the ground Laxus cought him.

"whats going Nastu" Laxus ask as Wendy began to check over Natsu.

"she has lost control and she may kill everyone here so take over Laxus and use formation prison." Natsu fell unconscious as Elizabeth appered by his side takeing him straight to Porlyusica. Laxus then turn his attention to Mira's new forming attake. Laxus voice boomed across the stadium.

" **Dragon Guard Formation Prison From B** " The twins jumped down from the stands with Gajeel close behind. the five dragons power sky rockect and together they matched Mira's easily.

" **Fire Drive"**

 **"Earth Drive"**

 **"Aqua Drive"**

 **"Sky Drive"**

 **"Lightning Drive** " pure fire,water and lightning formed from thin air as rocks swirled around and the wind picked.

" **Dragon Guard Secret Art: Pentagram Prison** " the five elements formed into a pentagram as Mira's magic was cancelled out. She was traped in the center as she was forced out of her dragon form. She fell to the ground as Wendy used the wind to catch her as she too was took straight to Porlyusica.

" **Wow Mirajane defeats Sinbad And Fairy Tail's Dragon Guard shows just how stronge they are. the score for today is as follows**."

1st Fairy Tail A 20 points

2nd Sabre Tooth 16 points

3rd Sindria 13 points

3rd Blue Peguses 13 points

4th Fairy Tail B 5 points

5th Lamia Scale 4 points

6th Mermaid Heel 2 points

7th Quatro Cerberus 1 points

The Fairy Tail group left to go and check on the two Dragneel's. When they got to the infirmary they found Mira wide awake next to Natsu's bed. Natsu his self was still out but it seemed as if he was sound asleep.

"What's wrong with dad"Erza asked but before Mira could answer a portal opened as Zuulla walked out.

" **I'm sorry but Natsu has to came with me he'll be back before the start of the games. Natsu's boss has already talked to Mira and Makrvo you they under what's going on. The dragon guard will understand what's going on when Natsu wakes and you are not to talk to anyone other than Mira or Makrvo** " before anyone could say anything two men in black armor walked from behind Zuulla grabbing Natsu before takeing him throught the portal.

" **I do need you to understand when he returns watch his back Natsu is going to be weaker for some time but he will hands down be the strongest inmortal since Zeref and Acnologia.** " Zuulla started to make her way to the portal before she said one more thing.

" **and dragon gaurd mines the twins that power boost you will have tomorrow be careful with and let the two from sabertooth know too**." the room stayed completely silent as the fire goddess made her way out.

"Ok everyone its getting late so head to the hotel and get some rest we have the second day of the games tomorrow" Makrov said as Laxus began to push everyone out the room leaveing Mira and Makrov in the room as Mavis appeared.

"Mira my girl he's going to be ok the gods and devils where ready for today just relax and try to relax" Makrov said in he fatherly tone as Mavis nodded in agreement.

"Makrov is right Natsu is the most powerful wizard fairy tail has and ever will produce. you trusted him eight years ago to return and he did stronger than ever so trust him to do the same thing this time" Mira nodded as a small smile formed on her face. she walked out the door and made her way to her room.

"There future together is going to be long and pianful" Mavis said as Makrov was leaveing.

"it is but as long as they have each other they'll be fine." Makrov walked out of the room leaveing Mavis alone.

"What happened to my brother today" a voice asked from behind Mavis

"why are you worried Zeref"

"because my brother has a big day comeing up"

"what are you talking about"

"Natsu will be crown on the day of his birth" before Mavis could ask anything Zeref vanished.

'crowned on the day of his birth' Mavis's mind traveled else where trying to figure out Zeref's statement so that she could help the Dragneel family.

AUTHOR NOTES: this is the rank for the wizard saint as of right now. There is also a poll up as of right to pick two new people to be gods or devils please vote the poll will be up for at least the next two weeks.

 _ **1st: Natsu**_

 _ **2nd:Draculos Hyberion**_

 _ **3rd:Wolfheim**_

 _ **4th:Warrod Sequen**_

 _ **5th: Mirajane Dragneel**_

 _ **6th: Sinbad**_

 _ **7th: Laxus Dreyar**_

 _ **8th: Jellal**_

 _ **9th: Jura Neekis**_

 _ **10th: Gildart/Erza Dragneel**_


	18. chapter 18

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Natsu had just woken up to find himself in a weird place most of the room was clocked in fire. He rose from the bed to find Zuulla sitting on the floor in a meditative position.

"do you remember" she asked as Natsu looked over himself.

"Yea, but to have this much power but can only channel it through requip" Natsu said as he tried to set his fist on fire with no luck. Natsu got up from the bed and began to walk around.

"Why am I in Idris" Natsu asked as Zuulla got up as well leading him to the door.

"we need to over see the changes but that's done so you can go back to earthland and no matter what you remember it not the same everything is different. you could have fought someone and there first attack was a fire attack but the attack this time could be a water attack" she said as she opened the door and a tall, handsome and somewhat thin man who appears to be in his early has short black hair, combed into a widow's peak, with white streaks just above the has an angular face with deep-set eyes, and mustache. consists of black tights, a bright blue tunic with a gold sash and a lighter blue trident symbol on his chest, and gold gloves. He wears a Cloak, a red cape with a high-backed collar and gold trim on the edges. He also carries the Eye of Agamotto, a circular amulet with a gold-filigree fringe and a large golden eye in the middle. this man was-

 **God of Creation**

 **Stephen Vincent Strange MD., Ph.D**

"this is Stephen Vincent Strange MD., Ph.D God and Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as part dragon" Zuulla said gaining Natsu's attention.

"you can call me Doctor Strange" Natsu shock Stephen hand before he turned to Zuulla.

"can you take me home since I can no longer make portals" Natsu asked as she nodded.

"actually, I can make it seeing that I will be staying with you for a while" he said as he placed a two finger ring on his right hand before moving his left in a circle motion as galaxy blue sparks formed in front of him before a portal opened up.

" the second day is starting this will drop you over the arena" Strange said as Natsu walked through the portal.

/GMG\\\

"the second day of the games began when Saint Dragneel arrives" and as if on cue they heard a mighty roar as they saw a bright light green light before the wind picked up as a hurricane formed in the center of the arena before it disappeared revealing Natsu in a new set of clothes. it consisted of a skin-tight galaxy blue bodysuit decorated with a crimson red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a black and white diamond at its center, with black and white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned crimson red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar design absent of the black and white diamond. Large white patches lined with crimson red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a galaxy blue buckle with crimson red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with galaxy blue and crimson red accents.

"we can begin because i am here" Natsu said holding in a laugh remembering his past and the time spent with the retired god all might and Deku. The stone appeared behind hind him with the first days games still there and the second day game appearing. The board read chariot and saint's chose. Each team chose the person taking part in the game as natsu got ready to explain the rules.

/15 minutes later\\\

"it's a good thing mom isn't a dragon slayer " Gildarts said thankful that he switched with his mom since he had to go see council of gods about his place as the next dragon god. the game today was chariot. the wizards had to race across moving platforms and get to the end. They were given points based on when they got to the end. Mira used her saint soul form and raced to the finish with happy close behind with his white wings glowing as he used his max speed. third was sindria with Quattro Cerberus and Mermaid heel close behind. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus came in six and seventh with Sting forfeiting since his motion sickness was too much for him to handle the scores set it was time for the games second event.

"The first battle will be Tony from Lamia Scale vs Alibaba from Sindria" Natsu said watching very close to this match. The two faced each as Alibaba grabbed his blade readying himself and with the signal to begin the two where off toby nails became longer as he used them to attack Alibaba but unfortunately for him Alibaba was quick enough to dodge or block every attack. Toby jumped away as Alibaba changed his grip on his sword.

"Your good but I am going to win" Alibaba said as his power skyrocketed as his blade turned black and fire covered the stadium blocking everyone's view and when it cleared Toby was face down on the ground.

"and that end for the first battle Alibaba ended it before anyone knew what was going on" Alibaba returned his blade to its place as the medical unit took Toby away.

"who is that kid" Gray asked with Happy answering.

"that is the ace of Sindria Alibaba also known as Surtur the fire demon. he is said to be second to only Sinbad in there guild " Happy answered.

"that's a lot of power for on so young" Ezra said more to herself than anyone but Happy nodded in agreement nonetheless. after the stadium was cleared the next two teams fighting was announced Happy opened his wings before flying down to meet his opponent Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus.

"the Dragneel's little kitten wants to play" Bacchus laugh as Happy gave a blank look as they were given the signal to begin in the blink of an eye Happy vanished before appearing in front of Bacchus with a black aura forming around him before focusing on his paw.

" **Exceed King's Demonic Fist** " Bacchus easily block the small paw before taking a swing at the exceed who used his wings to block the attack but the force behind it sent him flying into the ground. Happy quickly recovered as bacchus brought his foot down with as much power as he could planing on crushing the cat where he laid. a dust cloud covered the stadium before clearing as the same arua Happy gave off earlier covered the crater he was now in.

"this power...Happy didn't have this when we last saw him" Ezra said surprise clear in her voice.

"that because we have seals blocking our power so that it want go outta of control the second we lose focus." Elizabeth said from behind the knight.

"but that doesn't explain this power it's on par with mi..." erza respond not understanding what was going on with the sweet little happy see knew before she was cut off.

"no..." Elizabeth said causes not only Ezra but Lucy and Gray turn to face her.

" his power is on par if not stronger than Gildarts crash magic." she said as doubt formed on to team Erza's face

" so after a few years of training he can surpass Gildarts" Gray asked

"Happy was training alongside Natsu for that year he went missing and you see how strong Natsu is and he's not one of the three draco umbra for nothing " the holder of the seven sin respond.

"One of the what"

" one of the draco umbra. the dragon shadow there are three of us Happy, me, and HIM. we can't be apart of the dragon guard because we are not of dragon blood nor of Natsu's council because we are not of adequate power level so we hide in the shadows and protect the king with no questions and our leader is stronger then both of us combined but he never enters the guild and were not aloud to say he name but he goes by Deku" she said as her focus moved back to happy.

"just watch and see what the thunder cat can do" she said as a grin formed on to her face. Happy's power cleared as his eyes glowed a crimson red before fading.

" **Exceeds King's: Battle Form** " a bright light covered Happy and when it cleared Happy stood in a battle form much like Panther Lily's. he was now a Cat of average build with crimson red and black colored fur, spiky black hair, crimson red eyes, pointed ears, small, elongated fangs and a striped face. His attire consists of black armor on his shoulders, torso, and hips, with black pants that need to be held up by a large belt, and crimson red shin guards that also cover and protect his knees.

"so the kiddy cat can grow" the man asked with a raised eyebrow before being sent flying shocking not only everyone present but Natsu who hadn't seen Happy since he left for edom. there was no sign that Happy had move other than the newly made foot prints on the ground.

"I think you should take a little drink" Happy spoke in a much deeper voice then he previously had as Bacchus moved to the bottle of sake he brought into the ring.

"say let make a little deal then if I win I get to have the knight and the demon for the night" Bacchus stated as the stadium was covered in crimson red energy as a crimson blur move from different parts of the stadium and in an instant Sinbad, Elizabeth and Natsu where in the stadium blades inches away from his neck.

"would you like to repeat that" Sinbad asked as Bacchus moved to speak only for the three to press the blades harder on his neck drawing blood as the man put up his hands in surrender.

"you know I could kill you right now and no one can stop me" Natsu said with venom in his voice as he took a step away with the others following.

"but I'll let the son of two demons have his fun. you want feel my wrath but the wrath of-"

 **Devil of Exceed**

 **Demon Exceed King**

 **Happy Dragneel**

Natsu vanished with the other two as Happy made his move this time moving slow enough to be seen as a crimson red sparks formed around him.

" **Devils Force: Demon Exceed King's Bragge** " Happy unleashed a dozen different attacks using different parts of his body.

"do you want to take that drink now" happy said with a grin much like Natsu's as Bacchus quickly drank from the bottle.

"knowyou'vebeenabadkittey" Bacchus spoke clearly drunk as his words slurred together. The man moved to attack Happy who held his hand up clearly asking him to wait.

"you gotta set your bet but i didn't get mine." Happy spoke as Bacchus waited for the Dragneel to countied.

"WHEN you lose you team will be called Quatro puppy for the rest of the game." Happy said will much confides in his voice.

"fair game Dragneel" the man answered as the two shoot off at each other with no warning before engaging in brutal hand to hand combat with Happy quickly gaining the upper hand even with Bacchus unpredictable fighting style. the past year of switching between edom and idris fighting against the students of the current god and devil of drinks or parties to prepare himself for people who had unstable fighting styles seemed to pay off.

Happy blocked an attack before moving into a backflip and kicking Bacchus in the face. The Exceed landed swithly a few feet from Bacchus as a pair of black wings with crimson red tips sprouted from his back breaking off what was left of his armor.

"you figured it out didn't you" Happy asked as he watched Bacchus examine his body.

"you don't use lightning attacks" the man stated with shocked in his voice.

"correct, I was given the name thundercat under the false claim I use lightning magic but in truth my magic takes on the appears of sparks much like gildarts crash magic." Happy explained as he began to float into the air as black sparks danced around him before he was covered in a black aura.

"the true name given by my father is the black crimson king." Happy spoke with pride in his voice as the sparks began to gain crimson red outline as a crimson red and black magic circle formed in front of him as he took a deep breath.

" **Devil's Force: Exceed King's Unholy Roar** " a pillar of black and crimson energy fired from the Dragneel's mouth much like the dragon slayers. Bacchus was quickly covered by it and when it vanished he was down for the count without so much of a scream. Happy returned to his normal small blue cat form as he walked over the man.

"oh and this is for my mom" Happy pulled a piece of fish from his bag before hitting the man repeatedly with Elizabeth having to come down and drag him away so the medical team could take the now fish beated Bacchus.

"well that's one way to end a fight" carla said shocked by the power the a once weak and clues Happy now had. the stadium was cleared and Happy was back to being Happy as the next match began. Blue Pegasus Jenne vs Fairy Tail Mirajane. the crowd roared as the two models made there way into the center.

"hello Mira how's retirement"

" it not retirement when you have two six year old wizard saints" she answered as they were signaled two start.

"how about we keep the trend and make our own little bet. the loser has to has a naked photo in the next issue of sourcer weekly." Jenne said cause all the men to have nose bleeds.

"well then" Mira spoke as Jenne clothes transformed into a two piece swimsuit. a crimson red aura covered Mira as the same arua covered the ground below as three humanoids began to form as Mira was covered in a bright light. as four voices spoke.

" **Satan Soul: Unholy Trinity** " when it clear Mira was standing in a new outfit with three people standing behind her. the first was-

 **Demon Servant**

 **Satanas**

her eyes where crimson red with a dark, thin marking in a light zig zag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was much like miras own but black, wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail being longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing was a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her arms. the next was-

 **Demon Servant**

 **Halphas**

Her ears are covered by long crimson red scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of elves. she also gain similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. she also grow a large, crimson red, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes where a crimson red and black, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. she also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards. the next person was-

 **Demon Servant**

 **Sitri**

She was taller and more massive than mira with her facial features having a sinister look. She had a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer black and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even the signature tied strand being longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering her chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Sitri abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.

Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat.Armor plating goes up from Sitri neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Sitri forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those satanas wears. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Sitri groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Sitri, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the demoness in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be. mira herself had different parts of the demons behind her. she had the clothes of Sitri, the wings a horns of Halphas, and the same thing marking in a light zig zag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs like satanas. show she held the power of each of the demons.

"let us also keep the trend of fighting" without a second thought the four demons shoot off attacking the woman ending the fight before it began.

"once I was a model but now I am a queen and more importantly a mother" the demon queen's servants merged into her body as her form vanished like dust in the wind.

"really Mira..." natsu asked shaking his head at his wife simple display of power. in his opinion, she could have at least went with it for a while. before he could say anything else he heard a portal open up single that all of his counter parts will be arriving soon meaning he should get ready for his event.

/?\\\

"thanks for collecting them for me this will make the special event for today great and a fight to test our limits in the weakened state" Natsu said as Tony pulled out a crown.

" **they wanted you to have this to make this a little more fun**." Stark said as natsu placed it into his requip space.

" **and there is no need to worry about it coming off its made to stay in place no matter what**." the devil said as he summed the crimson red and gold metal to form his portal before walking through it leave Natsu alone. Natsu turned to walk out the door only to find himself falling to his death when Tony stuck his head back out the portal and opened one benthes the dragons feet.

" **just a little something to add to the show** " the devil said as left back to idris.


	19. chapter 19

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

/GMG stadium\\\

"with Mermaid Heel taking the win over Saber Tooth that the end of the battle portion of the events. the final event for today wi..." befor the man could finish four meteor like object crashed into the ground creating four craters as a dust cloud covered the view as Miras voice was heard.

" today will one of the biggest events to ever take place from across time and space we have the four strongest dragon slayer to ever be born. we have from this Earthland the Elemental Phoenix, the number one Wizard Saint, and Fairy Tail Guild Master: King Natsu Dragneel..." the smoke cleared to show King. He was now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers King's left arm with a faux leather crimson red and galaxy blue armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. King continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist on his back was the Wizard Saint seal and his sleeve had a crimson red and galaxy blue elemental design.

"next from an Earthland where Wizard Saints mean nothing next to the Six Destroyers of Fairy Tail. We have the Fairy of Energy the King of Energy, the Energy Destroyer: Destroyer Natsu Dragneel..." the smoke cleared some more to show Destroyer in a similar outfit with the same color scheme as King but on the back was a different symbol which many thought was the seal for the Destroyers of Fairy Tail and on his arm was a dragon wrapping around it.

"next from an Earthland where Fairy Tail leads the kingdom we have the dragon of all: God Natsu Dragneel..." the smoker was cleared blocking only one lone figure as God was presented in the same out as his other two counterparts but on his back was a seal similar to the Wizard Saint but had the Fairy Tail mark at its center this was the seal for his worlds royalty. his arm had seven key that King took notice to as his entire outfit was littered with all kinds of elemental designs.

"and final not from an Earthland but from a place called the Elemental Nations we have the Black Swordsman, the Black Dragon, the Second Sage: Sage Natsu Dragneel" all the smoke cleared to show Sage in the same outfit as the others with an added cape with the kanji for black dragon on it. the sleeve had three people on it with the elements forming above them. the second difference was the twelve black orbs behind him. the Natsus gave their signer grin before setting their fist a light.

"it's been awhile but I'm fired up" they said as the arena glowed a light galaxy blue showing that Strange had finished his part.

"seeing that these crowns have given us access to most of our power Dr.Strange has put a barrier to protect everyone from our fight so this is a no holds fight let's see how far we can go" King said as they placed their crowns on their heads before moving into their own fighting style. the four shoot off at each other with Sage going through a series of hand signs as his fist was set ablaze. the other three Natsu's quickly followed suit and set the fist on fire as all four meet in the center.

"seems I am the only one who doesn't use elemental powers " Destroyer said as his crimson red flame like energy flared force the other three back.

" **Devils Force: Energy Dragon Roar** " a blast of crimson red energy raced towards the other three Natsu's. Sage saw God throw a dagger and vanshided in a bolt of lighting out of the corner of his eye reminding him of Naruto's Flying Thunder God Technique. King turned into pure lighting before move away from the attack.

" I guess it's show time" Sage said as one of his orbs changed into his Zanpakuto as he covered it in galaxy blue energy.

" **Gods Force: Divine Slash** " the two attacks clashed with Sage's attack quickly overpowered Destroyers splitting it in half Destroyer placed two fingers to his head before vanishing.

"why can't I do anything like that" Sage complained as he flashed through some hand signs.

" **you can you idot**..." END said from with in Sage's mind.

" **and don't use shadow clones activate your Rinnegan just long enough to us Limbo** " Ichigo add as Sage's eyes changed for a brief moment as his counter parts where set flying into one another by some invisible force.

"Now" Sage said as two of the black orbs moved to either hand before bursting into flames or wind.

" **Wind Style: Sky Dragon Rasengan Shuriken, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blazing Rasengan Shuriken** " the two attack as a dome of flames formed before slowly expanding.

" **you idiots** " Strange yelled as he created more runes to block the attack the was slowly expanding.

" **let me help you out Strange** " the god turned to find Tony walking out of his portal with his Infinity Gault on. the god nodded as the devil went to work. red, blue and purple stones appeared in front of him as armor appeared around his hand with places for each stone forming.

" **isn't that a little overboard** " Strange asked as the blue stone glowed and the entire stadium was moved to a wide open field as the red and purple stone glowed and the field became the stadium increasing the size making it ten times bigger than it originally was with the runes stranger made turning purple.

" **you know better then anyone with these three nothing is over bored** "

/stadium\\\

the dome of fire stopped growing as a slurping noise was heard from within.

" **makes since that your counterparts can eat elements especially fire** " END said with Sage nodding in agreement.

"there one way to fix that" Sage flashed through hand signs as his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Amaterasu Roar** " Sage let loose a roar of black flames from his mouth. Sage deactivated his Sharingan and watched as the original flames were burned away by the black ones as the other three Nastu's could be heard screaming in pain before each of there magic skyrocketed and the flames were pushed out in all directions.

"that was quite the combo..." King said as everyone's power vanished.

"and flames the burn away flames..." Destroyer said with surprise in his voice.

"and not even a slayer of my level can eat them" God add as he requiped a key into his hand.

"Lucifer told us that you were stronger than us but can you stand to all three of us at the same time" King said as a light shined in his hand before he requiped his Zanpakuto

" **Energy Dragon King: Hybrids Blade** " Destroyer's arm become covered in a crimson red and galaxy blue energy that formed into a blade.

" **Gate of the Seven Deadly Sins: Dragon Sin of Wrath: Sacred Treasure** " there was a visible shock from Elizabeth seeing someone else using her power in such an advanced way. She had yet to learn how to use her Star Dress and he could use their Sacred Treasure with a burst of speed Sage was faced with his counter parts bringing their blades down over him. Another of the black orbs changed into his biggest Zangetsu blocking the other three blades.

" **Natsu these orbs do whatever you think try turning them all into me** " Ichogo said from Sage's mindscape. Sage did as told as all the orbs changed into matching blades that moved to either side of him almost forming a pair of wings.

"now I'm fired up" Sage said as his eyes turned crimson red and galaxy blue like his counterparts were now before he flashed through some hand signs as two shadow clones formed each taking four swords before they raced towards their target. the original jumped to attack Destroyer who blocked with his energy blade. he tried to us his second blade only form a second energy blade to form blocking it before Sage could do anything else a burst of energy came from Destroyer send Sage flying. the energy became wilder with Destroyer voice becoming louder as his hair shot up before crimson red and galaxy blue highlight became visablem.

"to force me into this state this early in the fight is an embarrassment but it marked this as the end for you" Destroyer said as he rasedied his palm into the as galaxy blue/crimson red disc formed in his hand.

" **Hybrids Force: Destructo Disc Barrage** " Destroyer began to throw the discs and sage was forced to defend. Sage was slowly pushing forward when he felt the memories of his clones flooded his mind as god and king appeared above him his eyes morphed into the Sharingan. he made eye contact with them forcing them into a Genjutsu as he moved to his mind scape to review the new forms of his counterparts.

" **what are y..**."

"not now Ichigo I needed to check something" as Sage spoke two projections appeared show his clones fighting God and King. his clones had quickly overpowered his counterparts but in the same manner as Destroyer they released a burst of energy. Kings hair grew longer and was now pure black with galaxy blue and crimson red highlights. God's hair had also got longer but was fluctuating between galaxy blue and crimson red along with his clothes both seem to have elemental power infused with gods force and devils force.

" **Natsu they broke out of the Genjutsu** " Ichigo informed Sage as he left the mindscape to be faced with two fist covered in a mix of galaxy blue and crimson red flame. as the fist came closer Sage's eyes began to change as he activated his Rinnegan

" **Hybrid Force: Almighty Push** " the two fists were blocked by an invisible force before they were sent flying.

" **Natsu that thing you had me working on is done this is a one time thing thought and you only have five minutes.** " END spoke as sage eyes moved to his counterpart who began to let out waves of gods and devils force.

"I came here when I could be training to help those who I thought was a friend but it seems you three are on some power trip to prove your stronger than me" Sage spoke with venom in his voice.

" we have trained since day one your nothing but a delusional brat who has yet to see the full power of a dragon." King spoke as a pillar of light covered each of the three hybrids. when it cleared each where in there own dragon form. the power rolling of the three was greater than anything ever seen on Earthland but was quickly washed away when Sage began to release his power. his eyes turned pure black before his pupils formed again but they were a dark blue with black and white veins becoming visible in his eyes. his body turned the same blue as his eyes as it was covered in black and white dracione markings. the blades behind him changed colors the six to his left turned white with black markings match the ones on his body while the six on his right turned black with the same markings being white.

"I have always fought with both hands tied behind my back but what happen if one of those hands are set loose" sage asked as he stared back at the dragon who self-consciously took a step back.

"you speak as if this is not your full power" Destroyer said as the most deserving grin formed on Sages face.

"because this is not the full power of my true hybrid state combined with the small amount of power was able to take from a hibernating Acnologia and I have yet to truly achieve my full body susanoo along with this or the power of the other tailed beast so the is only a part of my power but enough to beat you" the chakra around Sage began to expand before forming into a dragon. the blades began to grow before the chakra wrapped around them turning them into the bones of the dragons wings.

"it's a shame I won't reach this stage of my power at least a thousand years. Lady Death really wanted a show to let us use power from our futuer" Sage said out loud as Stark appeared inside the chakra dragon.

" **no she gave you your power to put these three in there place in order for you to win the upcoming war they need to see you as there better and leader you are meant to lead not only the hybrids but the future generation because you are the first of the Ome...** " before the devil could finish he vanished in a swirl of black energy. Sage didn't have time to question anything as his counter parts took to the sky. there voices boomed as they spoke.

" **Hybrids Force: Energy Dragon King Pillar** "

" **Hybrids Force: Fire Dragon King Pillar** "

" **Hybrids Force: Sky Dragon King Pillar** " a pillar of galaxy blue and crimson red energy, wind and fire shot up from the ground turning into an energy inferno covering Sage but his counter parts didn't stop there as they flew higher into the air before taking a deep breath.

" **Hybrid Force: Elemental Dragon King Roar** "

" **Hybrid Force: Dragon God Roar** "

" **Hybrid Force: Energy Dragon King Roar** " as the roars combined with the pillar causing it to expand and covering the aere from view. the three dragons hovered above the smoke as a burst of wind removed the smoke.

"it's a shame you can only use the simple hybrid. the true force is the power of the divine and demonic" as Sage spoke white and blue energy covered his left wing and black blue energy covered his right wing.

" **True Hybrids Force: Demonic Chaos Dragon Divine Wing Attack** " the attack quickly connected with the three dragons being crushed between it and the barrier. when the attack cleared the three had been forced out of there dragon forms and where on one knee just barely stay counctions.

"good know you know whos your better is" Sage said as the energy vanished as he fell to the ground. moments before he touched the ground a black portal open below him.

" **my sweet little Om..** "

" **Mother, Lucifer just... oh i'm sorry i didn't know you had Sage with you** " Gabriel said noticing his mother setting on the bed with Sage's head in her lap.

" **it's fine honey did you watch the fight** "

" **yea, to think someone I train turns out like that** " Gabriel said with his head hanging down disappointment clear in his voice.

" **my sweet baby boy you will do great it doesn't matter how the other three turn out as long Sage continue on his path that's why he doesn't have any gods or devils watching over. he will be the greatest of any god or devil he will lead the final generation and at the end of all this I am going to send him to help All Might**."

" **your..** "

" **yes that version will be the first of the last** "

" **and what about Stark** "

" **tell him to remember that this is not the Avengers and to not tell my people anything without my permission** " Gabriel nodded before exiting the room leaving his mother alone.

" **your going to stay here and train tell the second part of the exams** " Lady Death said aloud to a sleeping sage as she stroked Sage's pink locks.


	20. chapter 20

the stadium stayed completely silent after the preforms put on by the four dragon slayers. Wendy and the rest of the dragon guard jumped down and took the counterpart back to the inn they were staying in so Wendy could heal them but stark appeared taking them back to their earthlands. Later that night Yukino was sitting on a bench crying. When a man around eighteen or nineteen came by he is very short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy white hair with galaxy blue which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same blue color as his hair, and stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, people would describe him as being plain-looking. he has an array of toned muscles After his battles over the years the fingers on his right hand became slightly deformed, and his hand shows scarring. His right arm was further damaged, leaving various other scars all over it. He wears a black compression sleeve on the upper portion of his right arm in order to support the heavy damage it sustained. His attire consists of a galaxy blue high-collared tracksuit with thick white lines over his torso and down his legs, forming the letters "F" and "T", and along with this, a respirator. she told him of what her guild master did to her which seemed to anger him.

"just go to the Dragon Den and I'll be back" the teen was getting ready to leave when Yukino grabbed his arm.

" but who should I say sent me?" she asked as he gave a small smile.

"just tell them that Deku sent you and that the draco umbra need to be ready at my command"

"who are..." before she could say anything else the teen had vanished leaving her alone.

/Sabertooth guild hall\\\

most of the guild had retired for the night but it didn't last long as the guild doors came flying off with deku walking in his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. one of the members began to run down the halls shouting that they were under attack. Deku easily made his way to where the guild master and most of the members were ready to defend against him but he only had one target.

"You," he said, pointing to the man sitting in what looked like a thorne. He is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering his lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. His small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. His outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of his corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, he has also rest such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, he dons a simple pair of sandals, and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an oversized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. He stared blankly at the boy as he raised his hand and a ninja appeared. He pointed at Deku as the ninja attacked. with nothing more than a blink of an eye Deku appeared in front of the guild master holding the unconscious body of the ninja.

"he defeated him without anyone seeing" a random member said as the guild master got up as Sting and Rogue appeared in front of him as they covered their hands in magic before attacking Deku. after the dust settled Deku placed his foot back on to the ground as he stared down the guild master who got up from his seat. The two slayers stood shocked that the man took their attack head on and blocked it with nothing more than his knee.

"I hear that when a mage loses you kick them out so when you lose to me I want you gone" Deku vanished and reappeared in front of the guild master. he punched the master who blocked it but wasn't ready for the second attack throwing him off balance as Deku unleashed a barrage of attacks.

"know be gone" Deku's fist was covered by red energy like veins as he unleashed his attack.

" **5% Detroit Smash** '' when the attack made contact the back of the guild hall was blown away when the dust settled the guild master was still standing thanks to the sudden appearance of a young woman. She is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Her clothes are also Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to her guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

"now that was close if I hadn't arrived this could have ended differently" she said as she turned to face Deku.

"You should leave now you stand no chance against us now" she raised her hand as the members currently in the GMG moved in front of their guild master.

" I have been watching you since you entered your magic to enhance your strength do you really think a names kid with such simple and common magic can take us" she asked as a dark chuckle came from the teen.

"I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself so lets start over" he said in a fake apologetic voice as he removed the respirator.

"prepare to die. why? because i am here" a dark grin formed on his face when the respirator was fully removed you could see the white fairy tail mark on his face. one of the other members of the guild took a step back when they realized who he was.

"it the nameless fairy" he jumped out the destroyed part of the guild with a few other members following.

"I am Izuku Midoriya your end" a light covered him disappearing revealing a new set of clothes. His clothes have had a few changes and now looks sturdier and more combat-ready in appearance. The knee pads have been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, and his new gloves are white and are decorated with galaxy blue stripes. His respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has eight holes.

" **Requip: Full Cowl Armor** " the group looked over the armor. It seemed more combat ready but nothing too special.

"you think a change of clothes will help you" she asked as she heard that dark chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"oh this is only because my normal clothes can't support my real magic. You see my magic is a forgotten magic much older than dragon slayer and ever Elizabeth celestial sins. it's called all for one the base of it focuses magic on one part of my body at a time but I can move it through my whole body at once" the red energy veins appeared all across his body before vanishing as his body and eyes start to glow with a galaxy blue, electric aura.

"this is **All For One: Full Cowl 5%** " he vanished leaving an electric like trail. The group followed the trail as Deku took out every member other than them in a blink of any eye. before appearing in front of them.

"do you understand now my power can increase speed as well as power and I am only at 5%" fury covered her face as she signaled for the group to attack. Sting appeared in front of Deku fist covered in white energy ready to attack the fairy tail mage who flipped landing on his hands when Rouge appeared from the shadows behind him but before the dragon slayer could do anything Deku used his hands to spin his body kicking both teens in the as he land back on his feet moving into a spin as he heard Rufus' voice.

" **Memory Make: Night of The Falling Stars** '' Rufus' spell caused stars like projectiles to shoot from his body heading for Deku. Who began to doge at a fast rate when Sting and Rogue appeared once more taking a deep breath before unleashing their roars. the mage jumped into the air as a light covered his arms and legs.

" **Requip: All For One: Full Cowl: Shoot Style Armor** " Deku speed and power seemed to increase as he kicked the rumble that fell from above and when a bigger piece fell the front of his new boots shoot up cracking the rock as the force behind the kick shattered it. This armor adds iron soles to his boots to increase the power of his kicks and Arm braces were added to reinforce his punches, and his knee pads now have yellow bolts fastened into them.

" **All For One: Full Cowl: Shoot Style 8%** " the group stood shocked by the new spell. He only increased the output by 3% but it was a huge difference from earlier. his entire stance changed and when he moved it was as if he was dancing.

"you have a choice to surrender or fight '' Deku said as the women gained a devilish smirk as something appeared in her arms.

"or you can leave with her unharm '' the group thought they would have the mage eating out their hands as he watched a tear fall from the eye of the little girl trapped in her arm.

"Princess Erza '' Deku shooted as his magic exploded. Sting and Rogue were moving to attack their guild mate when they heard a voice in their minds.

"don't make a move my shadows will handle this keep your emotions under control til the end of the games.'' Natsu spoke as the slayers focused on the man in front of them. his arua grew and a magic circle formed below him.

"Happy grabbed her '' the girl was gone when black and crimson red blur moved past the group. in a panic Rufus and Orga moved to the front to cast their spells.

" **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon** '' Orga extends both his arms before himself, with his open palms facing and his fingers pointed towards the Deku. Sparks of black lightning began to generate between his arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With his arms completely clad in black lightning, Orga fires a massive, concentrated beam of the the black lightning at Deku with Rufus attack following

" **Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang** '' Rufus thrusted his arms towards the mage, sending a series of tornadoes that combined with the lightning.

"Elizabeth" Deku spoke as his magic countied to rise. Elizabeth appeared as a bright light shined and Meliodas appeared with his broken blade in hand.

" **Full Counter** " the attack was sent back to the surprise of the mages. a magic circle appeared in front of the woman before setting off explosions canceling out the attack but she could do nothing else since Deku was ready to attack.

"for crimes against the crown and the Dragon Council I will show the meaning of power and go beyond remember these words plus ultra" the teens first meet the earth below him as it began to crack covering the entire ground before climbing the walls until the entire guild began to fall around them.

" **10% Detroit Smash** '' before the building completely fell everyone still inside vanished before reappearing just outside the building.

"Now find somewhere else to stay " he said as he vanished along with Elizabeth.

/next day\\\

The third day of the GMG was ready to begin when council troops flooded the stadium.

"We are here for fairy tail mage Izuku Midoriya code name Deku or nameless fairy" the lead knight said as Erza looked towards Elizabeth.

"Deku that's the name of that guy you told me about yesterday right" she gave a small nod as Deku jumped down from the stands walking before the knight who quickly pointed spears at him as the leader put magic cuffs on him. They stayed for all of two minutes before turning to ash.

"All knights should know that magic cuffs do not work on anyone at the level of ishgard four or higher" Natsu said jumping down from the stands as the knight took a step back.

"any way I would like if you would leave my little brother alone he was only following orders from his king" Natsu said as he put Deku in a headlock causing the stadium to laugh.

"stop your embarrassing me" the teen said, forcing the dragon to stop as the mood turned serious. there was the voice booming from behind the knights as they made a path causing the stadium to gasp as the other three members of the ishgard four walk up to Natsu with the council themselves following.

"I figured that you would show but do you really think you can take me and my council" Natsu asked in a serious tone as one of the knights spoke.

"we have reason to believe that you have been weakened since the first day of the games and without that crown your power level has dropped '' one of the knights said. even though it was true Natsu face didn't make the smallest movement to show that it was true. he raised his hand as the present members of the dragon council jumped from the stands standing by his side.

"would you like to test that" Natsu said as his, Sinbad's and Mira's power began to rise with the councils quickly matching but it didn't last long when the other members of the ishgard four joined but Deku began to leak his power as well with Elizabeth and Happy jumping down following his lead.

"now do you want to go to war with Dragon kind for kidnapping their princess or do we want to countie the games." Natsu asked as the magic from the council stopped.

"they kidnapped your daughter" the man asked confused. Natsu gave a didn't i just say that look as the council head gave a wave having the knights leave.

"we were not given this information. I am sorry for the trouble caused by the Sabertooth guild. I will have them removed from the games and disbanded..." Natsu cut the man off shaking his head.

"It's fine we'll continue as planned Erza was sent back to the kingdom and her brother will be stepping in for her" the man nodded as the council and the wizard saints left with one whispering so low that only Natsu could hear it.

"you did get weaker for some reason and lost some of your skills but even with just requip your still dangers to dangers to fight"

'I hate that man' Natsu thought as he returned to the stands to start the games.

"I'm sorry for the delay but day three of the games starts now" Natsu spoke into the mic as the stone rose from the ground showing the game for the day but it was reduced to rubble when an explosion went off.

" I refuse to take this out rage. I am the guild master of Sabertooth tooth and we will not be embarrassed by some fairy flies" the man said as he jumped down from the stands looking around the stadium.

" To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth and I refuse to let you stop us" he said, pointing at Natsu who seemed bored at the 'show' the man was putting on.

" If it is such a problem then fight me if you win both fairy tail teams will forfeit the games" Natsu said standing back up looking down at the man. who laughed.

" It's 100 years too early for the likes of a common guild soldier like you but If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so." he said as Natsu jumped down into the stadium magic flaring taking on the appearance of seven dragons.

"how wrong you are guild soldier maybe back in the day but common never i am the one that sits a the top i am the guild master of Fairy Tail and number one wizard saint my power is unmatched by a simple mortal such as yourself you'll be nothing more than target practice" Natsu spoke as he faced the man. the playful Natsu that most were used to was gone. the Sabertooth mage's anger got the best of him as his magic flared an explosion went off below Natsu. the crowd was shocked by the sudden attack but no one dared to breathe until they heard Natsu's voice.

"to think a guild master would take a cheap shot but now you have made me mad" Natsu was covered by crimson red galaxy blue energy as he started to run towards the master. the energy shot upward as before vanishing showing Natsu in a new set of clothes.

" **Requip: Weapon Master Armor** " Natsu was now wearing a black body armor, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with white accents which outlined his muscles and a white metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. He also has a crimson red and galaxy blue coat, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a gold metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a white metal plate.

"that can't be possible" the voice of a young girl was heated. mokaraved jumped in shock along with the rest of the guild how returned to the seats.

"What are you doing here first master?" he asked as the girl was too focused on Natsu.

"what wrong" he asked putting aside his first question seeing that this armor natsu was wearing.

" that is armor that was said to have been destroyed when its creator and only other user died. Its age can be traced back to before dragon slayer and even the dragons themselves. to a time where every few years a great war took place unknown to most. The man who wore it was one of the strongest and smartest of those involved. he even created requip magic and could create any weapon during battle" she said still shocked.

"yea when tenrou was gone Natsu did all the ss class mission to keep the guild a float. during the first mission he meet a man who went by faker over the nine months I was pregnant natsu trained with him. we later found out that he was just the spirit of the man. he only roamed to find someone to take on his skills." Mira said as they forced back on the fight. Even without his other skills Natsu quickly had the master backed into a corner. The man punched Natsu who requiped a shield blocking the attack as an explosion went off and sent the dragon flying back. Natsu flipped his body in the air landing on his feet as the old man used this as his chance to force Natsu to defend. magic circles formed all over the stadium before explosions began to go off leaving nothing but a cloud of dust as he began to laugh.

"This who was chosen to lead the wizard saint. this is our best defence this is the shield of our kingdom and one day..." the master was cut off when Natsu spoke.

"your wrong '' the Fairy Tail mage said as a burst of magic cleared the smoke showing Natsu unharmed but clothes torn as his magic swirled around him.

"what" the sabertooth wizard asked as he faced natsu.

"I said you're wrong, I am not the shield that's the job of the other wizard saints..."

"is the job of all the wizard saints to protect the kingdom" Natsu shocked his head as the magic countied to rise.

" **I am the sword of this kingdom...Steel is my body and fire is my blood...I have created over a thousand blades...running from Death,...and hiding from Life...Have withstood pain to protect this kingdom...Yet, i will never forgive myself for that day...So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works** " black and white fire covered the stadium as the onlookers tried to protect themselves from them to find that they where no hot. when it cleared the stadium was in a completely new world.

"Do you understand my power?" Natsu asked as he pulled a sword ground. as a light shined.

" **Requip: Faker's Legacy** ''a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design appeared in Natsu's hand as he placed the sword where the arrow would normally go before shooting at the mage in front of him. an explosion went off destroying the arrow as a chain reaction starred Natsu began to run as he grabbed another sword before shooting that as he began to release a bragge of swords before the explosions stopped when the smoke clears Natsu was standing over the defeated man anger still on his face. Natsu had no physical wounds on his body but his coat was ripped and had burn marks from the explosion.

"Do you understand now?" Natsu asked as the medical team rushed out to begin healing the sabertooth master.

"now...'' Natsu said as his clothes changed back to his normal wizards saint outfit and he picked up a sword that was made completely of earth with the world turning back to normal.

"we can start today's game" Natsu forced the sword into the ground as a new stone formed with the events for the day on them.


	21. chapter 21

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/God's/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way

When the stone fully emerged the game for the past two days where visible along with the game for today titled 'Pandemonium'. One by one members of each team stepped forward. A grin formed on Natsu's face as he watched the biggest power houses come down make themselves known. Fairy Tail A chose Erza and Jura was representing his guild while Orga stepped forward for sabertooth. Not too far behind Alibaba and Laxus take his stand as well with the other guild called there members to the field.

"ok let's begin" behind Natsu a temple formed.

"In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100monstersof different strength levels. The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue. If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score. Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point. The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind. The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic Power, or all the monsters are defeated." Each mage listened to the rules trying to come up with a plan on how to win.

"each mage will draw a number to decide what order you go in" each mage drew a number with Erza drawing number one.

"so first up will Erza from fairy tail A challenging..." Natsu looked to Erza for her anwer.

" all 100 monsters" she said as even Natsu's face moved in shock before changing to normal after realizing just what she planned to do.

" Queen of the fairies will take on all 100 monsters" Erza entered the temple as the monsters appeared she quickly changed into her heaven's wheel armor before sending swords flying everywhere taking out some of the monsters. before dodging an attack from behind and blocking a fire attack from a monster next to her. when it cleared she was in her fire empress armor. this was going to be tougher than she thought. Erza took out monster after monster till there was only one left.

"so it's you" she said as a small little monster appeared before a light covered it and grew till it towered over the requip mage. Neither moved as the stadium stayed completely silent and a blink of an Erza and the monster was face to face launching on final attack. Erza began to fall before catching herself and standing tall once more as the monster fell face forward. Erza raised her hand into the air giving the Fairy Tail sign causing the audience to go into a up roar.

After everyone calmed down, Natsu told everyone the plan to rank the remaining teams. a soldier brought a magic finder they used to rank soldiers. all the mages had to do was send an attack at the machine and it will score them based on their power. They were to continue based on the order for Pandemonium. Millianna was the first to go, gaining a score of 365 with narbarly gaining a low score of 124 with Hibiki getting a lower score of 95 with all said they had some pretty good scores compared to the rune knight but they would be nothing compared to what the next four would show. Orga was the next to go as he formed black lightning in his hands before shooting it at the magic finder scoring 3825 points.

"pathetic" Laxus said looking at the man who turned to him.

"you think you can do better" he asked as black lightning began to form around his body.

"I know I can '' Laxus said as light began to form around him as well. the two stared at each other.

"How about we continue and we can find out?" Natsu said as Jura moved forward and the two slayers turned away from each other.

"is it ok if go all out" he asked

"this wouldn't be fun if you didn't" Natsu said as the man unleashed his attack shaking the whole stadium. When the attack ended his score was shown almost 5000 mores than Orga: 8544 next was Alibaba.

" if you wouldn't mind will you all leave the stadium" he asked as Orga began to laugh.

"Your attack can't be more flashy than his," he said, pointing to Jura.

" Lord Natsu I am a metal..." there was no need for him to finish as Natsu had everyone leave. Natsu watched as Alibaba pulled out a dagger and held it in front of him flat of the blade facing him as his magic skyrocketed.

" **Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, In the name of my Magic, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Amon!!** " fire wrapped around him and covered the stadium. When it was clear he didn't look too different other than his clothes and the flame-like protrusions from his arms and legs, a third eye on his forehead and a naval piercing. in this form there was great power coming from him as his dagger turned into a large black sword.a magic circle formed in front of him as fire covered it.

" **The Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, thou who gives power to kings, bring forth the great hellfire that judges the earth!!** " the teens power continued to rise as he completed the spell.

" **Extreme Magic: Amol Al-Bador Saiqa** " a giant warrior made of fire while wielding a huge sword made of fire came from the magic circle. The warrior followed Alibaba's movements as the mage lifted the sword before bringing it down on the machine. when the smoke cleared a score of 9001 appeared as the teen changed back to normal.

"wow now that's a show can Fairy Guard's Laxus top that" Laxus jumped from the stands standing in the center of the ring.

"I am the strongest lightning mage here that want a be god slayer's lightning could never stand up to mine." Laxus said as he removed his jacket sending it to his requip space. showing his bandage arm to the audience.

"so he mastered it" Natsu said out loud gaining the attention of Yajima.

" What has he mastered?" he asked Natsu, who was focused on Laxus.

"Fairy Tail has three great magic Fairy Laws, Fairy Spheres, and Fairy Glitter but what no one knows is that the spells came from the three ultimate magic that belongs to dragon kind." in the stand Makrov looked to the first master who confirmed this.

"this one is the original form of fairy glitter. There are seven forms of this spell only known to the current or past guard of its element. It's called guardians wrath." Natsu said as Laxus remove the bandages showing a black lightning design on his arm as he raised his arm into the air and began to cast his spell

" **Gather! O storm clouds that's guided by dragon kind! Strike! In order to perish those that stand against my king!** " storm clouds formed around the stadium as Laxus finished his spell.

" **Devils Force: Lightning Guardians Wrath** " A crimson red lightning warrior formed in the skies along with a spear that he threw at the machine that exploded. Natsu jumped from the seat after hearing the words coming from his mouth. he wasn't expecting Laxus to be able to use one of the forces not this early. When the smoke cleared you could see Laxus stand with a small grin on his face as he looked to Orga then to Sinbad.

"I am the strongest lightning mage." he declared as he turned with his jacket appearing as he walked into one of the tunnels as the stadium roared after seeing this display of power.

"I guess we can move on to the battle portsion" Natsu said as he sat back down and looked over the battle list that he then pasted to Yajima.

"wake me when Fairy Tail goes those are the only battles worth watching." he nodded as Natsu closed his eyes.

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself in a black space nothing as far as the eye could see but he did hear a voice that seemed forain but fimallar. he knew this voice but from where.

"Natsu you must remember '' the voice spoke as he saw a man with pink hair walking away from him. Natsu ran behind the man and grabbed him by the arm. When he turned around he had no face. Natsu jumped back after seeing this as he saw seven dragons from behind the man as an eight one formed towering over them. all the dragon vanished as the man covered his arm in all seven elements before trying to punch Natsu. the wizard saint jumped back dodging the attack. Natsu was going to counter attack but the man vanished as Natsu heard the woman's voice once more.

"remember what happened on that day. remember the truth" he looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from when he heard a scream and a man's voice echo through space.

"I am the only king," the voice said as Natsu felt like he was falling into the darkness.

/GMG stadium\\\

The third battle for the day was wrapping up when there was a crash in the answer booth. Yajima looked next to him to see Natsu had fallen out of his chair which wasn't too concerning but the sweat above his brow was.

"Are you ok Saint Dragneel '' he asked as Natsu nodded before getting up from the ground. the old fairy tail wizard looked worried but decided not to dig.

"well next up we will have Fairy Tail A vs Sindria '' Chapati said as the audience cheered as the two teams waited to see who will be battling.

"Elizabeth Vs h..." he was cut off as a rune knight entered the room and whispered something in his ear. the man nodded before turning back to the mic.

"it seems after his show of power the king wants to see what Sindria's Alibaba can really do" Chapati said as the members of Elizabeth's team face showed concern with natsu showing none as a devilish smile formed on his face. when Elizabeth and Alibaba were getting ready to fight when Natsu's voice was heard.

"I never choose your punishment for destroying that town," Natsu asked as Elizabeth's face turned dark.

" I can't believe you're still mad about that it wasn't eveny my fault King did it," she said as tears started to fall. the stadium went into a up roar booing Natsu to make her cry.

"Oh stop with the water works Elizabeth you knew this was coming and you know I can always choose that '' he said as Happy and Deku visablely tensed after hearing him say that.

"ok ok I'm sorry what do want me to do" she said crossing her arms under her chest.

"give your keys to Happy all of them" he said as a grin formd on Happy's face as he flew down as took the keys from the mage whispering some which caused Elizabeth to try to grab him yelling stupid cat. she turned to face Alibaba who seem to be feeling conflicted emotions

"I apologize in advance for your loss," he said as Elizabeth looked confused.

"shouldn't I be saying that." she asked as the fight started and Alibaba shot towards her and began to attack with his dagger that became black as Elizabeth was burnt before a burst of magic sent him flying.

"Be well" Elizabeth said, touching her forehead as all her wounds were healed. Alibaba realized with or without her keys the woman was dangers. he held his dagger in front of himself as he was covered in fire. when it cleared he was in his djinn equip. he covered his sword in flames before attacking Elizabeth once more sending her flying. when he heard sinbad from the stands.

"Use your extreme magic now while you still have the chance" he shouted before he heard Natsu's dark chuckle in the mic as they watch the flames and dust clouds covering the battle field with only Alibaba visible with no movement from Elizabeth.

"It's too late," Natsu said as Yajima nodded in agreement.

" Yes it seems that the match is Sindria's the match was over when she gave up her keys" he said as Natsu shook his head.

"no it's too late for Alibaba '' Natsu said as a burst of magic cleared the field and Elizabeth was visible. her eyes turn orange while gaining a triskele.p

"many don't know but back at the guild she known as Bloodstained Ellie '' Natsu said as Elizabeth raised her hand as a white energy covered it. as white particles began to cover Alibaba.

" **Ark** " she spoke her voice was calm as he was encased in the white light for a moment the djinn screamed in pain but the cry lasted for a few seconds as flames burst from him and the orb began to crack. as a magic circle formed in front of him. Elizabeth raised her other hand as more white particles covered the teen.

" **Omega Ark** " she said as she heard alibaba begin his own spell. She realized that this was his extreme magic and if she didn't end this now not only will time run out but he could win.

" **Let There Be Light** " Elizabeth crossed her arms, firing off a drill-shaped projectile that blew away the magic circle before persisting alibaba's chest and forcing him out of his djinn equipment. the teen fell on to the ground trying to stay conscious but his body wouldn't allow it.

"it seems that even without her keys Elizabeth is a force to be feared" Chapati said as everyone cheered as Elizabeth walked up to alibaba's sleeping form and placed her hand on his forehead.

" **Be Well** " she spoke as his wounds healed and the medical mages took him away. She then turned to natsu and glared daggers as she spoke her voice promising death with every word.

"You owe me some new clothes" Natsu began to sweat as he gave a small nod to the girl who walked back up to the stands. Yajima looked at the list to see the names of the last fighters for the day.

"Next we have the Dragon Guard's Wendy against Lamia Scale Sherria '' both girls began to walk onto the field when Sherria tripped on a small rock with Wendy doing the same. the two girls quickly recovered before meeting in the middle to start their battle. The moment the signal was given Wendy jumped back putting space between like Natsu showed her as two magic circles formed and a bright light covered her arms and legs.

" **Vernier...Arms** " Wendy's speed increased as she ran towards Sherria as her arms were covered in wind.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** " the dragon slayer released her attack but Sherria swiftly dodged it as her hand was covered in a black wind before attacking Wendy who blocked but was sent flying back before the dragon slayer could do anything else Sherria appeared in front of her both hands covered in black wind.

" **Sky God's Dance** " the attack sent Wendy into the air as the now known god slayer spoke below her.

"I am not done yet," Sherria shot into the air after Wendy, who covered her foot in the wind , brought it down in an ax kick, sending her flying back down to earth. she quickly recovered as wendy landed in front of her and they both took a deep breath.

" **Sky God's Bellow** "

" **Sky Dragon's Roar** " the two attacks meet causing a powerful shock wave. when it cleared Sherria was unharmed but Wendy seemed like she would fall over at any moment.

"Leon told me about someone from Fairy Tail who used magic like mine but I didn't think you would be this close of a match for me," Sherria said as Wendy gained her balance once more looking the girl in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked Wendy, who nodded.

"but don't worry about it since we are fighting right now." the god slayer moved back to her battle stance as a smile formed on her face.

"then let's enjoy ourselves a little more"

"there is nothing to enjoy right now I am fighting for my guild and for my king" with that Sherria tried to attack Wendy with another sky gods dance but Wendy dodge as they stared at each other down.

'I can do this no more standing behind Gajeel and Laxus, I am a member of the Dragon Guard to' the wind around Wendy began to swirl wildly as wendys voice became calm as she spoke.

" **Sky Drive** " her eyes meet Sherries as she vanished. the god slayer began to look around to find where Wendy was going to attack from when all the wind began to move upward. the mage looked up to the sky to see Wendy come down at a breakneck speed as more wind gathered in her fist.

" **Sky Dragon's Arrow of Judgment** " Sherria could do nothing as she was lifted from the ground by the wind and was met with Wendy's fist. the god slayer was sent flying into the earth creating a crater as Wendy landed a few feet in front of the impact zone as she exited her sky drive. Natsu was going to call the match but Sherria slowly got up with no visible injury on her body. She looked to Wendy who was barely standing.

"will you give up now even though I don't hate fighting there is no love in one sided violence when the victory is clear and it ok to give up" she said to Wendy who faced harder as she spoke.

"I will never give up. I am fighting for my king. I am not going to look weaker than Gajeel and Laxus. I don't want your pity. fight me with all you got cause if you dont you will lose here for I am a member of the Elemental Dragon Guard the Sky Empress Wendy Marvell." Wendy spoke as the wind ripped the sleeve on her arm to treads revealing that her arm was banged much like Laxus' was. Sherria thought of what Wendy said as black wind formed in her hand. the members of her guild realized what spell she was going to use and began to protest. Gajeel and Laxus took notice of this as they looked up towards the other guild.

"shut up if you think that weak spell is to much for the shrimp to handle you're wrong what you should worry about is the fact that she has to face a dragon's wrath" Gajeel sayed as he looked back to the battle and the bandages were ripped of Wendy's arm as she began to cast her spell.

'this won't be as strong as Laxus' was since I've been fighting and he used devils force but it should be enough to win.' Wendy thought as she closed her eyes before they shot open once more.

" **Gather! O wind that's guided by Dragon kind! howl! In order to perish those that stand against my king!** " the black wind around Sherria formed wings and the wind around wendy began to form a woman holding a bow behind her. Sherria sent her attack fly towards Wendy who moved her hand in front of herself.

" **Sky Guardian's Wrath** " the woman fired an arrow of wind the pierced Sherria's attack before hitting her and sending her flying into the wall. blood began to fall from her mouth as she slipped into uncousines. Wendy looked up to where Laxus and Gajeel stood. Gajeel had a small grin while Laxus tried to hide his but one thing was clear they were proud. Wendy smiled as she began to fall to the ground but she never touched it thanks to Laxus using his lightning body to catch her.

"you did a good brat" he said as he carried her up to the infirmary. moments later the medical team Sherria away as the stadium continued to cheer.

"now that was a great way to end today's events" Chapati said as a stone rose from the ground showing the end scores. Fairy Tail B was taking the lead with Sindria and Fairy Tail A trying to catch up. everyone left and made their way back to their inns. the Fairy Tail guild didn't waste any time starting their party. Mavis noticed that Natsu had slipped out of the inn and she was going to follow but a portal up below her unnoticed by the guild.


End file.
